


Стивен и его Плащ. На одной стороне

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Стивен и его Плащ [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Стивен Стрэндж узнал тайну Плаща левитации и наладил отношения с Кристин. Время наслаждаться жизнью, но... Никому из героев не будет легко. Третья часть в серии "Стивен и его Плащ".





	1. Chapter 1

Сквозь окна нью-йоркского храма светили тусклые лучи утреннего рождественского солнца. Доставив приготовленный вместе со Стивеном завтрак в спальню к мирно спящей Кристин, Плащ левитации оставил влюблённых и вылетел к парадной лестнице, на верхнюю ступеньку которой и опустился. Здесь, впервые оставшись один после встречи Стивена с мастером Ли и раскрытия тайны, он начал неконтролируемо дрожать, так что даже Дом заворчал и нагрел ступеньку под ним.

— Ну, что там такое, а? Что с тобой, Плащ?

— Посмотри сам, — Плащ открыл своё сознание древнему храму и стал раскачиваться, обхватив себя полами материи.

Жутко перенервничав, он лишь теперь осознал, чего именно едва не лишился всего несколько часов назад. И от этого его трясло всё сильнее.

— Так, я посмотрел, — пробасил Дом три минуты спустя. — А проблема-то в чем?

— Дом…

— Он же тебя понял, Плащ. Наш хозяин не разозлился, понял твои мотивы, даже посочувствовал тебе. Или я не там ищу?

— Там… но ты представляешь, как сильно я испугался, Дом? Когда мастер Ли рассказал обо мне и мастере Сумине, а Стивен помрачнел, я подумал, что это конец. Что хозяин больше не захочет меня видеть и… Это было больно! Не как дротики, хуже, намного хуже. А потом он… — не договорив, Плащ замолчал и накрыл полами собственный воротник.

— Потом он уточнил, предвидел ли ты последствия для мастера Сумина, и забрал тебя в Камартадж, — закончил за него Дом. — А ты принёс ему свою книгу.

— Да, и он её даже не стал читать… Почему он не стал читать?

— Показал доверие к тебе, Плащ, — успокаивающим тоном пояснил Дом. — Стивен дал понять, что достаточно знает о тебе, чтобы доверять, и больше ничего ему не надо.

— Но я хочу, чтобы он её прочитал! — отчаянно воскликнул Плащ. — Из-за последних страниц, Дом. Потому что только он сможет отменить то, что вписано Советом мастеров, только ему по силам убрать то клеймо и... Что же мне делать, Дом?

— Сложный вопрос… — задумчиво изрёк Дом. — Стивен очень упрямый, и если он решил её не читать… — он многозначительно замолчал.

— Да? 

— Тут только если ты окажешься упрямее его, Плащ. Пробуй предлагать её ему. Столько раз, сколько потребуется.

Плащ печально вздохнул.

— Его это разозлит.

— Непременно. Но больше ничего посоветовать не могу. У тебя трудная задача, однако я уверен, она тебе по силам. В конце концов, тебе удалось стать Стивену другом, убедить его в своих добрых намерениях.

— Это да… — Плащ вспомнил выражение лица любимого хозяина, когда тот объяснял, что ни за что не откажется от своего артефакта, а потом… даже вытерпел то, что просил никогда не делать.

— Ты погладил его по щекам? — захохотал Дом. — Как тебе только в воротник пришло?

— Ну, я решил, что если это не заставит его меня прогнать, значит, он и в самом деле готов мириться со мной таким… — смущенно поведал Плащ. — Рисковал, конечно, и волновался. Но ты видишь: он это стерпел.

— Потому что привык к тебе, глупому, и ты для него уже как родной, — ласково проворчал Дом. — Беспокоился вон за тебя, подкладку осматривал. Ты ему дорог, Плащ. Начинай уже к этому привыкать.

— Это будет нелегко, — поделился опасениями Плащ. — В смысле, да, он пообещал, что не откажется от меня, но… Старая память и старые шрамы всё равно дают о себе знать, Дом. Стивен ругается, когда я начинаю паниковать, но я не могу забыть, как доставалось мне от других магов в прошлом, когда я лез к ним в мысли или когда что-то делал без их приказа. Сейчас же у меня есть свобода, и я пока не привык к тому, что ею можно пользоваться без неприятных последствий.

— Это потому, что Стивен считает тебя личностью, Плащ, а не какой-то вспомогательной вещицей. Ты заметил, что он приказывает тебе, только когда за тебя переживает?

— Да… Чтобы я не дергался зря, например.

— Вот именно. Он тебя уважает, и лучшее, что ты можешь сделать в ответ — это быть ему благодарным и поразмышлять над тем, как ему лучше служить. Я вот сейчас расширил для них с Кристин кровать.

— О, она проснулась? — оживился Плащ. — Ей понравился наш завтрак?

— Она пришла от него в восторг. Но, ты понимаешь, одеяло сползло с её груди, и Стивен… — Дом выдержал паузу. — Ничего, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ничего не остыло. Рано или поздно, они захотят поесть. 

— Я так рад, что у них всё хорошо, — мечтательно вздохнул Плащ. — Они отлично друг другу подходят.

— Они друг друга любят, — согласился Дом. — И это стоит всего.  
*** 

Своего довольного хозяина и его не менее довольную девушку Плащ увидел в итоге, лишь когда время перевалило за полдень, — и то лишь потому, что Кристин позвонили с работы и попросили помочь с операцией. Так что Стивен наколдовал для неё портал в клинику, поцеловал на прощание и, проводив её взглядом, от души потянулся, разминая спину. День, который начался очень рано стычкой с мастером Ли, продолжился гораздо приятнее.

Плащ наблюдал за этим, сложив полы и чуть склонив воротник набок.

— Даже не знаю, чем лучше заняться, Плащ: взяться за следующий дневник хранителей в библиотеке Камартаджа или поискать в здешней библиотеке что-нибудь о возвращении магии после неудачного ритуала?

Плащ напрягся: вторая идея его совершенно не обрадовала.

— Да, я о мастере Ли, — правильно понял его реакцию Стивен. — Старейшина сказал, помочь ему будет сложно, вот я и…

Плащ быстро замотал воротником.

— Что? Тебе не нравится идея?

Плащ кивнул.

— Почему? Он же заплатил за свою глупость. Вряд ли после такого он решится на подобный ритуал.

Плащ немного пометался из стороны в сторону, не зная, как лучше объяснить, и потому пропустил момент, когда на лице Стивена возникло упрямое выражение — как у человека, который всё для себя решил.

— Я буду в библиотеке, Плащ, — сообщил он и направился вверх по лестнице.

Понаблюдав за хозяином, Плащ не стал его сопровождать и мысленно потянулся к Дому:

— Нет, ты слышал? Слышал, что он собрался сделать?

— О, да… — мрачно откликнулся Дом и даже немного потускнел стенами. — Мы с тобой оба помним, что вытворял мастер Ли, когда был учеником прежнего хранителя этого храма. Какие заклинания использовал, какие цели преследовал… Сколько с ним ни билась прежняя Старейшина, она не смогла повлиять на его душу, а теперь Стивен самонадеянно считает, что ему это удастся! Не удастся, Плащ. Мастер Ли возьмётся за старое, едва вновь обретёт такую возможность.

— Да я понимаю… — расстроенно вздохнул Плащ и, помедлив, полетел вслед за хозяином. — Как же ему помешать-то, а?

— Не знаю… — пробурчал Дом, темнея ещё сильнее, так что в библиотеке, куда зашёл Стивен, оказалось совсем мрачно и неуютно.

Впрочем, нужные выводы тот сделал быстро и оглянулся на приблизившийся Плащ.

— То есть Дом с тобой заодно?

Плащ качнул воротником.

— Значит, мне придется заглянуть в ближайший магазин техники и принести сюда какой-нибудь светильник на батарейках.

Дом недовольно замигал светом.

— Ну, а что ты хотел? — возмутился Стивен, скрестив руки на груди. — Не можешь сам создать условия для твоего хранителя — мирись с сомнительными конкурентами.

Потрещав, Дом тяжело вздохнул — так, что по библиотеке пронесся ветер, и нормально включил свет.

— Уже лучше, — сухо прокомментировал это Стивен и сосредоточился на слегка поникшем Плаще. — Итак, вам обоим не нравится мастер Ли.

Плащ кивнул.

— Это неудивительно, учитывая, как он поступал с артефактами. Но он за это расплатился, Плащ, и, по мнению Старейшины, заслуживает ещё один шанс. 

Плащ ссутулился ещё сильнее и принялся хмуро постукивать кончиком полы по полу.

— Ну, а для меня это хорошая практика в целительстве. И Верховный Чародей её одобрил.

Плащ постукивать не перестал, но покосился воротником на стену Дома. Так же уставившись на неё, Стивен неожиданно почувствовал сильный толчок в спину и, оглянувшись, увидел свалившуюся на пол старинную книгу с серебряными уголками.

— А полегче нельзя? — наклонился он за ней, потирая спину. — Или кто-то хочет, чтобы в следующий раз я не спешил убирать болото или расколдовывать лося?

С полок со свистом сорвались ещё несколько книг и атаковали Стивена, так что тот попытался отбиться поднятой книгой, но все равно заработал с полдюжины новых синяков. 

— Эй! Да ладно, ладно тебе, Дом! Что я такого сказал? 

Кожаное кресло со скрежетом оторвалось от пола и угрожающе потопало к Стивену.

— Упс, — оценил его недобрые намерения Стивен и пулей вылетел из библиотеки, сжимая книгу.

Взбежав на верхний этаж, он остановился возле письменного стола и, слегка запыхавшись, настороженно прислушался к глухому топоту приближающейся мебели. Затем с надеждой посмотрел на Плащ.

— Сможешь его успокоить? Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Никаких… м-м… новых болот и лосей.

Топот кресла немного замедлился.

— И вообще, я же понял ваши опасения. Обещаю, что как только мастер Ли вернёт магию, я непременно за ним прослежу. 

Плащ с сомнением пошевелил полами, не зная, как донести до хозяина мысль, что ничего из «прослежу» у него не выйдет, и мысленно потянулся к Дому.

— Похоже, он не передумает, Дом.

— Похоже… — мрачно согласился тот, останавливая кресло. — Проследи за тем, чтобы он не притащил Ли сюда — я его уничтожу, едва он переступит порог.

— Сделаю, Дом.

Тем временем, Стивен, выждав несколько секунд тишины, облегченно вздохнул и, усевшись за стол, открыл первую страницу книги «Последствия неудачных ритуалов. Часть I». Плащ опустился ему на плечи и, прислушавшись к мыслям, уловил в них гремучую смесь из обиды на то, что Дом так плохо воспринял его идею, готовности найти способ вернуть магию мастеру Ли и предвкушения следующей встречи с Кристин.

«Ох, хозяин…» — Плащ осторожно погладил его по руке.

— Это было неприятно, — заметил Стивен.

Плащ погладил ещё раз.

— И я непременно расскажу Кристин, по чьей вине у меня теперь вся спина в синяках. Она их точно увидит.

Дом помигал светом, на что Стивен никак не отреагировал, сосредоточившись на предисловии к книге.

— Вот же хозяин… — пробурчал Дом. — Собирается сделать такую гадость, а виноватыми выставляет нас. И как он умудряется, Плащ?

— Он считает, что поступает правильно, Дом. Один раз доктор — всегда доктор, и как бы мы ни настаивали, ни пытались объяснить, побеждать в его сознании всегда будет врач. 

Плащ осторожно обхватил Стивена полами и затих, не мешая ему читать.


	2. Chapter 2

В первом часу ночи в Камартадже свет горел лишь в одном окне. Стоя возле него, Вонг пристально наблюдал за сидевшим на полу комнаты Сэмюэлом Ли, который, закусив губу, упорно пытался сотворить что-то большее, чем несколько фиолетовых искр.

— Доброй ночи, мастер Адмони, — негромко сказал Вонг и повернул голову вправо.

Стоящий в тени дома Адмони слегка поклонился.

— Доброй ночи, Вонг. Я собираюсь к Верховному Чародею. Составите мне компанию?

Вонг помолчал секунду, бросил последний взгляд на мастера Ли и кивнул:

— Составлю, — после чего поднял с земли тяжелый фонарь.

Вдвоем Вонг и Адмони обогнули здание с личными комнатами мастеров и направились в сторону Святилища. 

— Ваше предсказание сбылось, Вонг. Стрэндж действительно вышел из противостояния с мастером Ли победителем.

— Судя по сегодняшнему разговору со Старейшиной, Стивен не считает это противостоянием, — возразил Вонг.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — заинтересовался Адмони. — Я не был свидетелем этого разговора.

— В Стивене вновь проснулся доктор. Он собрался вернуть магию мастеру Ли.

— Пострадав от его же действий? Это что — стокгольмский синдром?

— Хуже. Новый план Старейшины. 

Миновав очередное строение, Вонг взялся за фонарь другой рукой и на миг встретился взглядом с Адмони. 

— Или старый, — со значением добавил он.

Оба остановились. Мимо тихо прошел мастер Хамир и вскоре скрылся за зданием кухни.

— Вам он нравится, — утвердительно произнес Адмони. — Этот доктор. Раздражает, заставляет возводить глаза к небу, но нравится, не так ли?

— Он вернул меня к жизни во время прихода Дормамму. Я ему обязан.

— Ему много кто обязан, но далеко не все обладают такой верой в его силы и таким желанием не выпускать из поля зрения его врагов. Я ведь наблюдал за вами, Вонг: вы начали присматривать за мастером Ли с первого же дня, когда он позволил себе резкое высказывание о Стрэндже, и продолжаете это делать до сих пор. Иначе я не встретил бы вас у его окна.

С полминуты Вонг мрачно смотрел иронично улыбающемуся Адмони в глаза, после чего сказал:

— Вас затем и позвали: наблюдать, — и продолжил путь.

Улыбка на лице Адмони стала ещё шире. Он и не ждал, что Вонг признается хоть в малейшей симпатии к кому-либо, но и без того его реакция была весьма красноречивой. А ещё… Адмони вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему теперь и самому любопытно узнать: что такого нашли старшие мастера в Стивене Стрэндже, из-за чего столь многое стало вертеться вокруг него, а сам он получил в пользование нью-йоркский храм.

На ступеньках Святилища появился Верховный Чародей. Адмони прибавил шаг и без труда догнал Вонга, так что подошли они уже вместе.

— Мастер Адмони, Вонг, — поклонился им Старейшина.

— Верховный Чародей.

— У вас явно новости, мастер Адмони. Вы отсутствовали весь день.

— Я должен был проверить новые сведения, — подтвердил Адмони. — И сейчас я уверен: затишью последних месяцев пришел конец. Наши враги больше не опасаются Стрэнджа. Теперь они намерены узнать его пределы.

— Они будут на него нападать? — с нотками тревоги в голосе уточнил Вонг.

— Да, постепенно увеличивая количество и уровень атак. Сначала пустят против него тех, кого не жаль.

— Когда начнут?

— По моим данным, уже в ближайшие дни.

— Вот и понаблюдаем за его реакцией, — спокойно сообщил Старейшина, перебирая зелёные четки. — Стрэнджу нужна практика.

— А предупреждать его мы не будем? — уточнил Вонг.

— Нет, — прозвучал твёрдый ответ. — Ни один из вас не скажет Стрэнджу ни слова о новой угрозе. Я запрещаю это вам обоим.

Вонг и Адмони переглянулись и одинаково нахмурились. 

— Полагаю, нам будет проще это сделать, если мы узнаем причину, Верховный Чародей, — слегка склонил голову набок Адмони.

— Вам раньше не требовались причины, мастер, — прищурился Старейшина. — Может быть, вы и своей должностью уже тяготитесь? — молчание. — Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, — тихо откликнулись оба мага.

Развернувшись, Старейшина скрылся в Святилище, с глухим стуком закрыв за собой двери. Лишь после этого Адмони перевел взгляд на Вонга.

— Он готовит Стивена на своё место, — пояснил тот, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Но у него нет терпения Древней, и он желает как можно скорее получить результат, чтобы вернуться к себе в Перу. 

— Почему тогда Древняя выбрала на роль учителя его? Вам это известно, Вонг?

— Только догадки, — пожал плечами тот, держа фонарь уже двумя руками. — Ученому с мировым именем проще наладить контакт с другим таким ученым. Они думают похоже.

— То есть если бы Стивен узнал о намерениях Старейшины по его такой… _подготовке_ , он бы его понял?

— Да, — пауза. — Стивен не считается с трудностями, когда нужно добиться цели. Он научился выходить в астрал, чтобы читать книги во время сна. Он упорно учился магии, когда у него одного не получалось ничего. И ему действительно не хватает практики.

— То есть вы одобряете решение Верховного Чародея держать Стрэнджа в неведении?

Вонг не ответил.

Потоптавшись на месте, Адмони окинул задумчивым взглядом ночной Камартадж, остановился на колонне вдали и негромко признался:

— Когда в прошлый раз Старейшина велел нам молчать об угрозе со стороны мастера Ли, я нашел способ намекнуть Стрэнджу, где искать, Вонг. Но сейчас мне придется покинуть Камартадж, по меньшей мере, на неделю, так что с намеками можно и опоздать…

— Вы бы обошли приказ снова?

— Да.

— Почему?

Адмони встретился с ним взглядом. 

— Почему предупредил бы Стрэнджа? Или почему не скрываю этого от вас?

— Оба вопроса.

— Что ж… предупредил бы потому, что меня для этого сюда и позвали — предупреждать. О рисках и угрозах для магов Земли, коим Стрэндж является. Своевременное предупреждение уменьшает возможные потери. Я привык хорошо выполнять свою работу.

— А почему рассказали мне?

— Чтобы вы подумали о том, сколь важно порой для мага быть настороже, — Адмони снял с пояса и надел на пальцы двойное кольцо. — Просто подумали. Доброй ночи, Вонг.

Он ушёл через наколдованный портал.  
*** 

В библиотеке Камартаджа маги могли появляться в любое время суток, предпочитая, однако, вторую половину дня. Новички и ученики обычно сразу забирали книги с собой в комнаты. Наставники чаще задерживались в библиотеке, чтобы подготовиться к занятиям в тишине. Мастера появлялись редко, довольно быстро находили нужное заклинание или ритуал и торопились исчезнуть.

Исключение составлял лишь Стивен — с того самого дня, когда Вонг впервые впустил его в зал для мастеров, он частенько появлялся там и просиживал долгие часы, занимая, порой, кресло библиотекаря и поедая его фрукты, выпечку и чай. Правда, после того, как Вонг его за этим застал, Стивен завел привычку приносить яблоки и печенье с собой.

В это утро он тоже так поступил, но очередной дневник хранителя содержал 1456 страниц текста, написанного очень мелким почерком, так что уже к обеду ничего съедобного не осталось, а прерывать чтение Стивен явно не хотел. 

Закрепив цепями возвращенную мастером Туиченом книгу на стеллаже, Вонг задумчиво посмотрел на Стивена, подпирающего кулаком щеку, и на его слегка шевелящий уголками воротника красный Плащ. Воротник, впрочем, тут же напрягся, чем отвлек Стивена — тот с недоумением поднял глаза на Вонга.

— Что-то не так?

— Не думал, что твой артефакт мог бы приносить больше пользы?

— Каким образом?

— Как минимум, не оставлять своего хозяина голодным. Половина второго, Стивен, — многозначительно указав на часы, Вонг развернулся и направился прочь из зала.

Впрочем, перед самим выходом его обогнал Плащ, вылетевший наружу. Вонг понаблюдал за его полетом к кухне, с удовольствием вдохнул свежий воздух и закрыл двери в библиотеку, спиной прислонившись к ним. Таким его застал вернувшийся пять минут спустя Плащ, держащий поднос с едой. Он завис перед неожиданным препятствием и вопросительно потрепетал.

— Поставь поднос, артефакт, и лети за мной, — Плащ замер. — Это касается твоего хозяина.

С невозмутимым видом Вонг отошел подальше от входа, остановился и облокотился о деревянные перила. Пятью секундами позднее его позу в точности повторил оставивший на полу поднос Плащ. 

— У меня два предупреждения, артефакт, — негромко начал Вонг, глядя перед собой на тренирующего новичков мастера Туичена. — О первом говорить запрещено. Никто из нас не может рассказать твоему хозяину о том, что совсем скоро его попытаются убить. Врагов из иной реальности интересуют его способности, поэтому они нападут.

Замерший на первых словах Плащ постарался пододвинуться максимально близко, едва не касаясь руки Вонга.

— Нам запрещено сообщать Стивену, что он должен быть настороже.

Вонг повернул голову к Плащу и увидел, как тот быстро закивал воротником в знак понимания.

— К счастью, ты не Стивен.

Плащ дернулся было, чтобы в порыве благодарности пожать обе руки, но остановился, так и не сделав этого — вовремя вспомнив, что перед ним не хозяин. Его намерение, впрочем, Вонг прекрасно понял и даже позволил себе совсем легкую усмешку, после чего вновь посерьезнел, положил руки на плечи Плаща и, развернув его, прижал к опорному угловому столбу.

— А теперь второе предупреждение, — Вонг понизил голос, подпустив в него угрожающие нотки. — Книги, которые хранятся в зале для мастеров, могут перемещаться только по залу для мастеров. И если я узнаю, что ты снова попытался вынести книгу из него, даже если это будет книга о тебе, артефакт, то ты очень, _очень_ сильно пожалеешь о том, что вообще…

— Что это ты делаешь Вонг? — раздался возмущенный голос, и в следующую секунду из-за его спины быстро вышел Стивен. — Никак запугиваешь мой Плащ?

Вжавшийся в столб Плащ воспрял духом и умоляюще схватился за руку хозяина полой. Даже не подумав отпустить его плечи, Вонг лишь совсем немного повернул голову влево.

— Я объясняю артефакту правила пользования библиотекой, которые его бестолковый хозяин объяснить забыл.

Стивен наморщил лоб.

— А, ты про ту книгу что ли? Так я сразу сказал Плащу, чтобы он вернул её на место, и он понял. Нет нужды мять ему плечики, Бейонсе.

Плащ интенсивно закивал воротником.

Вонг подозрительно перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Если хочешь знать, я её даже не открывал и открывать не собираюсь, а ничего другого Плащу выносить нет смысла.

Плащ поддержал хозяина кивком, но на этот раз с грустью.

— Почему не собираешься? — неожиданно спросил Вонг.

— М-м?

— Почему?

— Там же его… прошлое, — пожал плечами Стивен, явно не понимая внезапного интереса к этой теме. — Он столько из-за него переживал, так какой смысл напоминать? 

Вонг отпустил Плащ, тут же метнувшийся к Стивену на плечи, и уточнил:

— И зачем же, по-твоему, твой артефакт принес тебе свою книгу?

— Видимо, показать, что он мне доверяет. Я тоже доверяю ему и без всяких книг, — Стивен гордо вздернул подбородок.

Вонг покосился на уныло поникший воротник Плаща и едва заметно усмехнулся:

— Похоже, ты так до конца и не понял, Стивен, сколь важно бывает знать _точно_ , а не только предполагать. 

Упрямое выражение лица Стивена не изменилось, воротник Плаща после этих слов поник ещё сильнее, а Вонг... лишь развел руками.

— Ты видел, артефакт, я попытался. Не забудь о моем предупреждении, — и, снисходительно похлопав Плащ по помятому плечу, отправился к мастеру Туичену. 

Он еще успел услышать за спиной слова Стивена: «Не пугайся его угроз, Плащ, я тебя в обиду не дам», — и порадовался тому, что Стивен не понял, о каком предупреждении на самом деле шла речь.


	3. Chapter 3

Удивительное дело — сколь переменчиво общественное мнение, в особенности в крупных коллективах и о сотруднике, который чересчур _внезапно_ добился успеха, по мнению большинства. Благодаря журналистам, новость о сенсационных результатах, полученных хирургом Кристин Палмер, узнали все, и уже на следующий день сотрудники клиники Метро-Дженерал едва ли шею не сворачивали, провожая взглядами её. Конечно, были те, кто считали её лишь послушной марионеткой Стивена Стрэнджа, воспользовавшегося ею для продвижения своих идей. Вот только даже от роли безвольной марионетки не отказались бы многие из них, ведь, как и обещал Стивен, в этот раз вся слава досталась только ей одной. Именно её имя было в заголовках на информационных порталах и в газетах, её фотографии за кафедрой и фрагменты выступления показали в федеральных новостях.

В XXI веке сенсации распространяются очень быстро, а потому уже на следующей день в Метро-Дженерал выстроилась очередь из стажеров. Один из них — тридцатипятилетний нейрохирург Франко Моретти — даже успел принять участие в чрезвычайно сложной операции на позвоночнике спустя всего два часа после своего прилёта из Милана в Нью-Йорк.

— Невероятно рад знакомству с вами, доктор Палмер! — широко улыбаясь, сообщил он Кристин после выхода из операционной. — Очень впечатлён вашим вчерашним выступлением и результатами работы со стволовыми клетками.

— Спасибо.

Вежливо улыбнувшись ему, Кристин заторопилась к показавшемуся в конце коридора заместителю руководителя клиники Алану Свифту.

— Скромная, — восхитился Франко, глядя ей вслед.

Задержавшийся у автомата с чипсами вечно голодный Ник Уэст, не успевший пообедать из-за операции, удивлённо посмотрел на стажера, на Кристин, и возразил:

— Она никогда не была скромной. Кристин знает себе цену.

— О! — с энтузиазмом развернулся к нему Франко. — Я вроде бы слышал, что вы с ней встречались после её романа со Стивеном Стрэнджем, верно?

— Громко сказано для пары перекусов в кафе. В основном, дежурили вместе. Но да, многие верили, что мы встречались.

— Так это неправда, — улыбка на загорелом лице Франко стала ещё шире.

Ник же нетерпеливо вскрыл блестящую упаковку из автомата и захрустел чипсами.

— Кристин всегда любила только Стрэнджа, Моретти. Я это быстро понял и отошел в сторону.

— Но всё это было до аварии?

Поглощенный поздним обедом Ник отреагировал не сразу.

— Что? А, вы о той катастрофе. Жуткий случай, Стрэнджу повезло остаться в живых. Кристин его выходила.

— Потрясающая девушка.

Франко с ещё большим восторгом посмотрел на разговаривавшую со Свифтом Кристин. Ник же решил, что чипсы стоит запить, и направился к автомату с кофе.  
*** 

Нового хирурга-стажёра Кристин не запомнила вовсе — её больше волновал следующий этап эксперимента с использованием стволовых клеток для лечения инсульта, и поэтому после операции она договорилась с Аланом Свифтом о сроках, а на следующее утро принесла в его кабинет краткое описание и предложения по отбору добровольцев. Поговорить им не дали — доктора Кристин Палмер по громкой связи вызвали в операционную разбираться с попавшим в аварию байкером. Франко Моретти незамедлительно присоединился к ней.

В этот раз, когда рядом не было Ника Уэста — он оперировал другого пациента, Франко использовал все свои способности и обаяние, чтобы впечатлить Кристин, и справиться с травмами им удалось в примечательно короткий срок. 

— Пообедаем вместе? — предложил Франко после того, как они избавились от перчаток и масок. — Честно говоря, я даже не в курсе, где здесь кафе. Второй день не до него.

— О, оно совсем близко. Я покажу.

Впрочем, остаться наедине с Кристин Франко не удалось: людей было много, и за их столик сначала подсел Ник Уэст, а за ним и Алан Свифт.

— Сегодня без чипсов? — усмехнулась Кристин, глядя на Ника с подносом с обедом из трёх блюд.

— Автомат на обслуживании.

— Тогда понятно, — она переглянулась со Свифтом, который не оставлял надежды приучить сотрудника к более здоровой еде. — Вовремя он сломался.

— Это точно, — многозначительно покивал тот, глядя Кристин в глаза.

Она недоверчиво нахмурилась, покосилась на занятого супом Ника и снова на Свифта.

— И часто он ломается в последнее время?

— Да практически через день, — раздраженно пожаловался Ник. — Как специально, в мою смену.

Кристин перевела взгляд на Свифта, сидеть которому с серьёзным лицом удавалось уже с трудом — слишком он был доволен собой, и одобрительно кивнула. Чтобы отвлечь внимание от себя и сменить тему, Свифт повернул голову к Франко.

— Как вам у нас, доктор Моретти?

— О, отлично, — оживился тот. — Второй день здесь — и уже два таких интересных случая. Всё-таки в смене антуража и коллектива есть своя прелесть. Эффект новизны.

— Рад слышать, — улыбнулся Свифт. — Европейцы к нам переводятся нечасто.

— Я видел трансляцию выступления доктора Палмер и решил, что стоит попрактиковаться в Штатах. Знаете, у меня ведь тоже есть наработки по лечению мозга, и я подумал, что если объединить их…

Неожиданно у Кристин зазвонил телефон. Приложив его к уху, она выслушала короткое сообщение от дежурной медсестры и согласилась прийти.

— Там привезли парня с тяжелой травмой колена. Профессиональный футболист, плачущие родные и группа фанатов. Я пойду.

— Я тоже, — одновременно предложили Франко и Ник.

— Хватит и кого-то одного, — промокнув губы салфеткой, Кристин встала из-за стола. — Ник, там вроде бы травма, как у Дженнифер в июне.

— Помню такую. Тогда пойду я.

Вместе с Кристин они быстрым шагом вышли из кафе. Франко проводил их недовольным взглядом и вздохнул.

— У них обоих по несколько лет стажа в травматологии, — попытался подбодрить его Свифт. — Им не привыкать оперировать спортсменов сообща. 

— Я понимаю… Жаль, не успел рассказать доктору Палмер о своих идеях. Мне кажется, может получиться перспективно, если объединиться с ней.

— При всем уважении, не думаю, что доктор Палмер нуждается в компаньоне. Её курирующий хирург — Стивен Стрэндж, и она одержима идеей делать всё в одиночку, чтобы никто не усомнился в её вкладе. 

— Но ведь Стрэндж не оперирует. Как врач он бесполезен.

— Как сказать… — не согласился Свифт, машинально поглаживая своё медленно восстанавливающееся плечо. — Он верит в неё и готов делиться советами, а советы Стрэнджа стоят дорого. Чтобы проконсультироваться с ним по Скайпу, люди записываются уже на следующий июль.

— Однако ничего показать он не может.

— Он отлично объясняет на словах, и людям типа доктора Палмер этого достаточно. Скажу вам откровенно, доктор Моретти, если вы хотите развивать свои методики в нашей клинике, попытайтесь объединиться с кем-то ещё. С доктором Уэстом, например.

— М-м, я всё-таки попробую заинтересовать доктора Палмер. Если вы не против, конечно. 

— Ну, попытайтесь, — пожал плечами Свифт.

Закончив обедать, он вернулся в свой кабинет и, поразмыслив над активностью Франко Моретти, распорядился подготовить видеозаписи обеих операций с его участием, чтобы переслать их для оценки Стивену Стрэнджу.  
*** 

С травмой футболиста пришлось повозиться, а потом ещё и задержаться для оформления бумаг на конец года, так что к дому №177А по Бликер-стрит Кристин подъехала лишь в одиннадцатом часу ночи. Стивен был здесь — сидел в гостиной на верхнем этаже с включенным ноутбуком, но сразу же положил его на пол и позвонил в службу доставки пиццы. К окончанию его телефонного разговора Кристин уже заняла любимое место на его коленях и, наконец, расслабилась после тяжелого дня.

— Устала? — заботливо спросил Стивен, убрав телефон.

— Мальчишке раздробило колено упавшим шкафом. Собирали по осколкам.

— Да, я видел запись.

— Видел?

— Свифт прислал записи сегодняшней и вчерашней операций с твоим участием, — Стивен кивком указал на ноутбук. — Спросил моё мнение о стажере Моретти.

— О, и как он тебе? — полюбопытствовала Кристин, с удовольствием прижимаясь к груди Стивена и согреваясь о него после морозного нью-йоркского воздуха.

Уловив это, Плащ левитации спрятал свой планшет с коллекцией видео о котиках и, подлетев, заботливо укрыл собой Кристин.

— Спасибо, родной, — улыбнулась она ему.

— Что ж, по тому, что я просмотрел, выше среднего, — признал Стивен. — Неплохая техника, заметна обширная практика. Есть, конечно, замечания — я как раз заканчивал список для Свифта, когда ты пришла.

— Я тебя отвлекла. 

Кристин виновато дернулась, чтобы встать, но Стивен удержал её обеими руками и поцеловал в висок.

— Не глупи, это ждёт. Сначала отогреем тебя.

Оба помолчали, наслаждаясь моментом. Кристин очень ценила именно такие минуты, когда не нужно никуда спешить, а в тишине слышно лишь тиканье старинных часов, когда рядом Стивен в своей странной синей одежде из мягкой ткани, собственнически обнимает, не желая никуда отпускать, и слегка ерошит волосы своим дыханием. Отогревает замёрзшие пальцы своими большими руками, а удивительное красное чудо — Плащ левитации — всячески помогает ему в этом, обмотавшись вокруг всего, что только можно обмотать. 

— Как прошел день у тебя? — тихо спросила Кристин.

— Просидел за книгами в Камартадже, искал ритуалы для мастера Ли. Завтра утром попробую провести диагностику, у меня возникла пара идей.

— Завтра вернётся Игнатус.

— О, да. Мастер Туичен уже спрашивал, куда они пропали с Лейлой. Пришлось прикрыть. 

— Было бы прекрасно, если бы у них получилось, — слегка отодвинувшись, Кристин заглянула в лицо Стивену, и он поцеловал её в губы. — Не всё же нам с тобой.

— Да я только «за», Кристин. В этом храме места хватит всем.

Дом одобрительно скрипнул, выпустив из камина сноп разноцветных искр. 

— В смысле это не значит, что я хочу привести сюда толпу народа, — уточнил Стивен. — Но Игнатус умеет становиться незаметным в нужные моменты, и теперь надо узнать: обладает ли Лейла столь полезным качеством?

— Пригласи её как-нибудь сюда, — предложила Кристин. — И твоему ученику не придётся сидеть в одиночестве, оставляя нас. Видел, как он обычно уходит?

— Да, почти бесшумно, чтобы не помешать. Иногда задерживается и, улыбаясь, смотрит издалека. 

— А потом о чём-то шепчется с твоим Плащом.

Плащ заинтересованно приподнял воротник.

— Пускай, — отмахнулся Стивен. — Игнатус совершеннолетний, детей мы с тобой не совращаем. А любопытство — обычное дело для тех, кто связался со мной.

Новый поцелуй Стивена и Кристин прервал дверной звонок.

— Пиццу привезли, — понял Стивен. — Я принесу.

— Ну нет уж, сиди, — встав с его колен, толкнула его в кресло Кристин, после чего вручила ему ноутбук. — Лучше закончи со списком для Свифта, чтобы не отвлекаться потом.

— Там всего пара пунктов осталась.

— Тем более.

Подхватив свою сумочку, она заторопилась вниз по ступенькам — звонок прозвучал уже второй раз. Дойдя до выхода из дома, она быстро расплатилась с разносчиком — парнишкой в красной форменной одежде, и забрала у него большую коробку.

Кристин вышла на площадку перед лестницей на первом этаже и решила взглянуть на пиццу — нужно ж было убедиться, что тот парень не перепутал заказ. Вот только разглядеть она ничего не успела: из открытой коробки в неё бросилось чёрное облако, мир взорвался вспышкой острой боли, и всё вокруг утонуло во тьме.


	4. Chapter 4

С замечаниями для Свифта Стивен разобрался быстро: допечатал две строки в письме и нажал «Отправить». Под эхо голосов Кристин и разносчика пиццы он закрыл ноутбук и, встав с кресла, предвкушающе потянулся, чувствуя голод, — всё-таки после обеда в Камартадже ему было не до еды. 

Снизу донесся глухой стук. Насторожившись, Плащ вздрогнул и дернулся к лестнице. Встревоженный его реакцией Стивен бросился за ним, к перилам, и перегнулся через них.

— Кристин! — в ужасе крикнул он, увидев её лежащей на полу.

А затем, лишь мельком взглянув на Плащ — тот тут же опустился ему на плечи, перемахнул через перила и слетел вниз.

— Проверь: разносчик ушел? — приказал он Плащу, в полете не упустив из виду пустую коробку из-под пиццы, и опустился на колени рядом с Кристин.

Плащ рванул к выходу, выглянул на улицу и, не увидев никого подозрительного, вернулся к своему хозяину, уже начавшему плести диагностическое заклинание.

— Пульс почти не прощупывается, дыхание слабое, — больше для себя, чем для Плаща сказал Стивен, предельно собранный и серьёзный.

Бросив короткий взгляд на Плащ — тот отрицательно помотал воротником: разносчик успел уйти, — Стивен щелкнул пальцами, позволяя готовой светящейся матрице впитаться в тело очень бледной Кристин. В тот же миг его зрение изменилось: мир вокруг сделался черно-белым, разом сильно потускнев, а на месте Кристин, напротив, возникло переплетение разноцветных нитей, соответствующих кровеносным сосудам, нервам и органам внутри её тела. Он сразу же увидел отвратительный чёрный сгусток — пузырящуюся энергетическую субстанцию, тянущую щупальца ко всем участкам тела, кроме левой руки — синий браслет на ней, лишь слабо светясь в реальном мире, в этом измерении сиял, словно звезда первой величины, и именно его сияние мешало щупальцам проникнуть в сердце.

— Вот почему она до сих пор жива, — проговорил Стивен, смаргивая выступившие от короткого взгляда на браслет слёзы. — Спасибо, Дом. Подержи её ещё, ладно?

Дом отозвался глухим рокотом и нагрел пол.

— Плащ, книгу мастера Сумина! Живо!

Плащ сорвался в библиотеку, чтобы меньше чем за десять секунд доставить увесистый том.

— Страница двести пять. Открой и держи, чтобы я видел.

Стивен закончил диагностику, но не стал выходить из нового режима зрения — оно было нужно, чтобы справиться с паразитом. Вместо этого он начал повторять жесты, изображенные в виде маленьких рисунков в книге мастера Сумина. Двадцать семь разных положений рук, плавно переходящих из одного в другое. Двадцать семь слов заклинания.

Произнеся последнее, он замер и облегченно выдохнул, когда вокруг его рук возникло слабое желтое сияние.

— Что ж, начнем.  
*** 

Умение действовать с холодной головой — основное качество любого профессионального хирурга. Стивен Стрэндж научился ему давно, ещё в годы учебы в медицинском, и без особого труда справлялся с паникой во время сложных операций в Метро-Дженерал. Месяцы учебы в Камартадже ничего подобного не требовали, но его навык самоконтроля от этого не пострадал. 

Трудности возникли в другом: каждая попытка оборвать щупальце паразиту в теле Кристин заканчивалась тем, что на его месте через секунду вырастало новое, ещё сильнее прежнего, а вытащить паразита сразу целиком было нельзя — он бы потянул её внутренние органы за собой. Стивен помнил рекомендации мастера Сумина: обрывать отростки, пока паразит не истощится и не отлепится сам, и тщательно им следовал. Вот только… 

Он был человеком. С искалеченными руками, лишь частично восстановившимися после операций. С трясущимися пальцами с титановыми штифтами, заменившими часть костей. И если раньше многочасовые операции на позвоночнике или мозге были ему вполне по силам, то теперь даже просто держать кисти рук на весу сколь-либо долгое время было больно, а запас сил у паразита имелся не на минуты, а на часы.

— Я в порядке, Плащ, — отрывисто сообщил ему Стивен на исходе первого часа монотонной работы со щупальцами, когда ощутил сочувственное касание к плечу. 

Ни на миг не поверив, Плащ стер пот с его лба и завис рядом, а потом метнулся в кухню за стаканом воды. Стивен не стал пить её сразу, не желая отвлекаться, но позволил напоить себя позже, когда пошел третий час.

— Спасибо.

Его пальцы, бешено трясущиеся в первые часы, перестали это делать вовсе в начале четвертого часа — а Стивен перестал их ощущать. Он лишь раз за разом повторял одни и те же движения, по кругу обрывая скрюченными пальцами щупальца, тянущиеся к сердцу, к голове, правой руке, правой ноге и левой ноге — с левой рукой по-прежнему справлялся браслет, пусть даже на сердце его уже не хватало. Опустившийся на плечи Плащ, как мог, поддерживал его спину, облегчая нагрузку на поясницу, и стирал капельки пота с висков.

Паразит начал поддаваться, когда за окнами уже рассвело, и окончательно сдался в девятом часу утра. Вытащив его остатки целиком, Стивен превратил их в пепел и завалился на пол рядом с Кристин. Он слабо улыбнулся, видя, как порозовели её щеки, и устало закрыл глаза. 

Понаблюдав за ними, Плащ накрыл собой обоих и отнес их в спальню Стивена на кровать.  
*** 

— У меня два вопроса: как я здесь оказалась, хотя вроде бы пошла за пиццей, и что за это время ты успел сделать с собой? 

Медленно открыв глаза, Стивен прищурился и не без труда сфокусировался на лице Кристин. 

— Как ты? — сипло спросил он.

— Почти не могу двигаться, Стивен, поэтому повторяю вопрос: что случилось со мной и с тобой?

— На тебя напали. Видимо, собирались на меня, но за пиццей в этот раз спустилась ты, поэтому проклятие досталось тебе. Что-то вроде той штуки, которая застряла у меня в груди.

— То есть ты не знаешь, что это?

— Знаю, но его название тебе ни о чем не скажет. Я уже вытащил его, Кристин, — попытался слабо улыбнуться Стивен. — Можешь спокойно спать.

— Неужели? — возмутилась та. 

Укрывавший обоих Плащ заинтересованно приподнял воротник.

— Так ты быстрее восстановишь силы, — пожал плечами Стивен. — Думаю, уже к завтрашнему дню.

— А когда восстановишься ты?

Стивен нахмурился, не понимая причину требовательных ноток в голосе Кристин.

— Я практически в норме. Немного поспать и…

— В норме?

— Да.

— И поэтому не чувствуешь рук?

— С чего ты…

— Стивен, от твоей правой руки у меня на пояснице останутся синяки. Я пыталась разжать твои пальцы, но у меня не вышло. А твоя левая рука лежит у меня на груди, и ты ничего ею не делаешь, — Кристин выдержала паузу и добавила полушутливым тоном: — Честно говоря, я не знаю, что из этого меня огорчает больше.

Сосредоточившись, Стивен постарался разжать пальцы и приблизил обе руки к себе. Впервые за долгое время он увидел их без привычного тремора, и это пугало. 

— Прости, — искренне извинился он. — Я и правда их почти не чувствую ниже локтей. Мышцы до сих пор сведены.

— Что ты ими делал?

— Доставал энергетического паразита из тебя. Эта дрянь долго цеплялась, но я победил.

Устав просто смотреть, Плащ обхватил обе его кисти своими полами и принялся осторожно разминать.

— Не стоит… — попытался возразить Стивен.

— Молодчина, Плащ! — перебила его Кристин. — Я бы и сама это сделала, но у меня пока нет столько сил.

— Это вопрос отдыха, Кристин.

Поизучав его усталое лицо, Кристин пододвинулась к нему еще ближе и, приобняв, прижалась щекой к плечу.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, да? — будничным тоном полюбопытствовала она.

Не имея возможности врать, не выдав себя ускорившимся пульсом — ладонь Кристин на груди это вмиг бы почувствовала, Стивен только вздохнул.

— Да.

— Значит, тебя эта гадость бы убила? Я ведь не умею от такого спасать.

— Я маг, Кристин. Думаю, я сумел бы создать портал до Камартаджа и найти Вонга, хотя это потребовало бы усилий. Мой таинственный враг пытался меня ослабить.

— И ты знаешь, кто он?

— Никаких идей, — Стивен закрыл глаза, понемногу проваливаясь в сон. — Ровным счетом никаких идей…   
*** 

В предрассветном Камартадже практически не осталось неспящих людей. Даже те из магов, кто обычно засиживался допоздна, отложили книги и легли спать — опыт Стивена Стрэнджа, читавшего учебники через астрал, так и не додумался повторить ни один из них.

В комнате мастера Ли свет тоже не горел, но не потому, что мешал уснуть, нет. Сэмюэлу Ли хватало луны и звезд за окном. Сидя на полу посреди комнаты, он усиленно практиковался в магии, старался сотворить простенькое заклинание или хотя бы продлить свечение искр. Таким его и увидел Стивен, успевший выспаться днём и заодно частично восстановить чувствительность рук — пальцы снова начали трястись, и впервые за всё время его это порадовало. 

Закончив очередную неудачную попытку, Ли раздосадовано хлопнул ладонями по полу и, схватившись за голову, посмотрел на открытое окно.

— Ты-то что забыл здесь, Стрэндж? Приснился плохой сон?

— Не совсем.

Подоконник был низким, а потому Стивен с легкостью влез в дом и уселся на него.

— Старейшина поручил мне вернуть тебе магию.

— Тебе? — Ли фыркнул. — Не иначе решил унизить меня ещё больше… Ладно, ты попытался, у тебя не вышло, ты вернулся домой, в теплую постельку. Пока.

Он опустил руки на уровень груди и попытался вызвать вспышку света. К его огорчению в этот раз не получилось даже искр. 

— Ты ещё здесь? — исподлобья посмотрел на сидящего на подоконнике Стивена Ли. — Наслаждаешься шоу?

— Жду, когда ты уделишь мне минуту времени, чтобы я вновь сделал из тебя колдуна.

— И каким же образом? Если у тебя не завалялся медальон Митры в кармане — что вряд ли — твое присутствие здесь лишь…

— Вообще-то, завалялся, — негромко перебил его Стивен, чуть склонив голову набок.

Ли замолчал на полуслове.

— Что ты сказал?

Демонстративно медленно Стивен вытащил из кармана штанов крупный изумруд в серебряной оправе на толстой серебряной цепочке.

— В книгах Камартаджа я нашел восемь случаев утраты магии, по описанию похожих на то, что случилось с тобой, — размеренно пояснил Стивен, глядя на застывшего Ли. — Один из них произошел в седьмом веке с мастером Ксанфом, который был тогда Хранителем нью-йоркского храма. Совет магов решил выдать ему этот медальон Митры, и благодаря ему Ксанф вскоре снова начал колдовать.

Ли шумно сглотнул.

— И ты хочешь предложить это нынешнему Совету магов? Пустая затея, Стрэндж. Зная мою репутацию, они на это не пойдут. 

Опустив голову, он вновь занялся заклинанием, уверенный в том, что теперь-то нежданный гость точно уйдет. И Стивен действительно встал с подоконника. Но только вместо того, чтобы вылезти на улицу, он пошел вперед.

Ли сбился с формулы, увидев перед собой покачивающийся на цепочке зелёный камень.

— Артефактами в храме распоряжается Хранитель храма, Ли, — негромко напомнил Стивен, после чего надел цепочку ему на шею. — Верни, когда научишься колдовать.

Он направился к окну.

— Стрэндж! — позвал Ли, когда Стивен уже вылез наружу.

— Да?

— Почему?

— Я доктор, — пожал плечами Стивен. — Врачи помогают, когда могут помочь.

И скрылся из виду. 

Оставшись один, Ли сжал медальон ладонью и глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как магия просыпается в самом сердце и расцветает, заново наполняя всё тело. Он вытянул левую руку перед собой и горячо пожелал увидеть свет.

Секунду спустя от вспышки загорелась свеча.   
*** 

За крышами домов Камартаджа показалось зимнее солнце. Потерев глаза, Стивен погасил свечу в библиотеке и посмотрел на Плащ левитации, зависший со своей книгой перед столом.

— Разозлить меня хочешь? Я же сказал, что мне она не нужна.

Стивен встал со стула, отобрал у Плаща книгу и отнес её обратно на второй стеллаж. Возвращаясь обратно к столу, он увидел Вонга.

— Стивен, — кивнул тот, направляясь к своему месту.

— Привет, Вонг.

— Читаешь дневники Хранителей?

— Осталось меньше половины. Скоро закончу, — Стивен посмотрел на открытый том и прикинул время в Нью-Йорке — получилось девять вечера. Стоило проверить, всё ли в порядке с Кристин. 

Вспомнив о ней и о покушении, он спросил:

— Вонг, где комната мастера Адмони?

— Его не будет в Камартадже до конца недели.

— О. Понятно.

— Что-то не так?

С сомнением взглянув на Вонга, Стивен покачал головой.

— Нет, всё нормально. Это… это подождет.

Под подозрительным взглядом Вонга он создал портал в нью-йоркский храм.


	5. Chapter 5

Отдых с Лейлой в Канаде для Игнатуса стал одним из самых ярких впечатлений в жизни. Быстро перезнакомившись с её друзьями и родней, он принялся вместе со всеми восхищаться прекрасными видами и кататься на горных лыжах. По вечерам они собирались в гостиной у камина, играли в карты и разговаривали обо всём на свете.

Игнатус практически не оставался с Лейлой наедине — мешали компания и младшая сестренка Лейлы Лиз, которая при каждой возможности забиралась к нему на руки и совершенно не желала слезать. Так он и сидел — обнимая Лиз и наблюдая за смеющейся Лейлой, изредка ловя её лукавый взгляд из-под длинных пушистых ресниц. Когда же Лиз засыпала, он относил её в спальню и возвращался в гостиную к новым друзьям.

На третий день отдыха Игнатуса отозвал в сторону для разговора отец Лейлы — Джеймс, как оказалось — офицер канадских спецслужб, давно знающий о существовании магов. 

— Буду с вами откровенен, Игнатус, — начал он, готовя глинтвейн. — Моя дочь сама вызвалась изучать Камартадж, и руководство разрешило ей выполнять эту миссию неопределенный срок.

— Вот как?

— Да. Но вы должны понимать, что все миссии в нашем управлении конечны, и потому вам стоит заранее подумать о том, что вы будете делать, когда Лейла решит вернуться домой.

— По-вашему, это произойдёт скоро? — полюбопытствовал Игнатус, расставляя пустые стаканы на столе.

— Вряд ли. Она говорила, что у неё пока мало что получается. Но на всякий случай я вас предупредил.

— Спасибо, Джеймс.

Кивнув Игнатусу, Джеймс разлил по стаканам глинтвейн и посмотрел в окно, за которым уже показались раскрасневшиеся Лейла и пятеро её друзей.

— Пожалуй, стоит приготовить и на них. Поможете?

— Само собой!

Глинтвейн по семейному рецепту получился превыше всяких похвал, а предупреждение Джеймса не особо напугало Игнатуса: он привык решать проблемы по мере поступления и потому с головой ушел в свою первую по-настоящему сильную влюбленность. Малышка-Лиз упорно мешала ему не только оставаться с Лейлой наедине, но и вообще сидеть рядом и обнимать её — Лиз подныривала под руку, тянула за собой, чтобы похвастаться очередным рисунком, цветные пятна на которых становились всё более похожими на людей, или же просила сфотографировать её в очередной придуманной позе на мобильный телефон.

В день, когда Игнатус и Лейла собрались покинуть Канаду — задержавшись дольше срока, Лиз умоляла помнить о ней и присылать СМС, для чего подарила Игнатусу свой новый мобильный телефон. 

— Не нужно, солнышко. В Камартадже у меня есть свой, — попытался отказаться тот.

— Здесь уже записан мой номер, — угрюмо шмыгнула носом Лиз, а отец её поддержал:

— Берите, Игнатус. Она это от души.

— Спасибо. Спасибо за всё! 

Вместе с Лейлой они переместились в Камартадж, а оттуда Игнатус сразу же вернулся в нью-йоркский храм. С красным рюкзаком, в облепленных снегом ботинках и со снежинками на волосах он ступил на мраморный пол в фойе храма и глубоко вздохнул, едва погасли искры.

— Ну, вот я и дома!

Привлечённая шумом Кристин выглянула из коридора, ведущего к кухне.

— О! Вернулся.

— Здравствуй, Кристин, — широко улыбнулся ей Игнатус.

— Переодевайся и иди пить чай. Я как раз заварила, — позвала она, после чего скрылась из виду.

Игнатус вздохнул ещё раз.

— Дома.  
*** 

Разобрался с вещами Игнатус быстро — забросил их в стиральную машину и переоделся в серую форму новичка. Он спустился на кухню, где на столе уже дымился в кружках чай и стояли блюдо с печеньем и конфетами, вазочки с джемом, и занял стул напротив Кристин. Практически сразу его приподнятое настроение уступило место тревоге: Кристин выглядела очень бледной, со спутанными со сна волосами, она куталась в белый махровый халат и обнимала ладонями свою кружку.

— Что с тобой случилось? 

— Небольшая заварушка в твоё отсутствие. Подробности спроси у Стивена, он знает больше. Скажу только: на меня напало что-то непонятное, а Стивен спас мне жизнь.

— Имеешь в виду, что-то магическое?

— Да. Причем оно предназначалось Стивену, так что ты тоже будь поаккуратнее.

— Хорошо. Он сейчас в Камартадже?

— Занимается с вашим мастером Ли.

— О. Тогда я допью чай и… 

Не договорив, Игнатус оглушительно чихнул и стёр выступившие слёзы.

— Так, — насторожилась Кристин.

— Извини, что-то я… — он чихнул ещё раз, громче прежнего, и Кристин, подойдя к нему, прижала ладонь к его лбу. — Кристин, я не…

— У тебя температура, — перебила его Кристин. — Очевидно, твой организм недостаточно восстановился после того бронхита, так что ты снова простыл. А у нас как назло не осталось лекарств.

Она направилась к выходу из кухни. Помедлив всего секунду, Игнатус вскочил со стула и обогнал её.

— Подожди, ты куда?

— В аптеку, конечно.

— В таком состоянии? Нет, это не пойдёт! Я сам схожу, супермаркет тут недалеко.

— Думаешь, я разрешу тебе мёрзнуть на улице?

— Думаю, что учитель оторвёт мне голову, если я позволю тебе выйти из дома, к тому же на тебя напали не так давно.

— Игнатус…

— Не выпускай её за порог, Дом! — громко распорядился Игнатус. — Я скоро.

Он кинулся по ступенькам в свою комнату за тёплой одеждой, Дом одобрительно помигал светом, а недовольная Кристин вынужденно отвлеклась на зазвонивший телефон.

— Слушаю, — сказала она, нажав кнопку ответа на вызов с незнакомого номера. — Да, я вас помню, доктор Моретти… Франко, да… Нет, я не в клинике и вряд ли смогу появиться там до Нового года… — слушая собеседника, Кристин подошла к входной двери и попыталась её открыть, но ручка не поддалась. — Увы, я сейчас в том состоянии, когда нужно держаться подальше от больных — для их же блага… О, нет, навещать меня не надо, всё в порядке… Понимаю ваш интерес к исследованиям, но вам лучше поговорить об этом с Аланом Свифтом, он найдёт для вас подходящего компаньона… Спасибо за пожелание, всего доброго.

Сбросив вызов, она ещё раз подергала ручку и шумно вздохнула:

— И как это понимать, Дом? Почему ты слушаешься его, а не меня? Я старше.

— Потому что я ученик Хранителя, — напомнил Игнатус, уже одетый в синюю куртку с капюшоном, бегом спускаясь по ступенькам. — А ученики Хранителя могут взаимодействовать с храмом. Тебе что-нибудь купить?

Поравнявшись с хмурой Кристин, он чихнул и вытер нос платком.

— Самую большую шоколадку с миндалём. И быстро назад, ты понял?

— Одна нога здесь — другая там!

Игнатус выскочил на улицу.

Подёргав дверь в третий раз — она снова не открывалась, Кристин только укоризненно покачала головой и отправилась обратно на кухню.  
*** 

Поначалу понадеявшись на то, что «пару раз чихнул — это же ерунда!» — Игнатус вскоре убедился, что ошибся, а Кристин правильно отправила за лекарствами. Уже на подходе к супермаркету на углу Бликер-стрит он почувствовал, как першит в горле, и слезятся глаза, а потому заказанную шоколадку выбрал с трудом. Сняв с полки ещё и коробку с растворимым препаратом от простуды, Игнатус направился к кассе, возле которой расчихался так, что темноволосая девушка-администратор с бейджиком Дженнифер Смит мигом оказалась рядом с ним.

— Сэр, вам плохо?

Шмыгнув носом, Игнатус вытер его платком и помотал головой.

— Ничего, всё в порядке.

— Но вам явно нехорошо. Слушайте, давайте я отведу вас в подсобку и налью воды, а вы растворите своё лекарство. 

— О, не стоит…

— И слушать ничего не хочу! В таком виде вы можете попасть под машину и вообще… Идёмте.

Подхватив Игнатуса за локоть, девушка решительно потянула его к неприметной двери в конце зала, а потом и по узкому коридору к небольшой комнате для сотрудников, где усадила на изрядно потрепанный диван.

— Спасибо, — хлюпнул носом Игнатус, часто моргая и наблюдая за нежданной помощницей, которая включила электрический чайник, а потом принялась ополаскивать красную кружку под краном.

— Пока не за что. Я Дженни, кстати. Дженнифер Смит. Вряд ли вы смогли прочитать на бейджике мое имя. 

— Игнатус Рейв, — представился он. — Рад знакомству, Дженни.

— Взаимно. Может, пока снимете куртку? Здесь довольно тепло.

— Э-э… да, пожалуй.

Снова вытерев нос, Игнатус стянул с себя лыжную теплую куртку и шапку, и положил их рядом на диван. Он не собирался здесь задерживаться, но в подсобке действительно было жарко. 

Тем временем, Дженнифер поставила чистую кружку рядом с закипающим чайником и развернулась к Игнатусу, который, встретившись с ней взглядом, прищурился, на долю секунды заметив оранжевый отблеск в глазах.

— Интересная у вас одежда, — мирным тоном проговорила Дженнифер. — Как у мастеров боевых искусств или что-то в этом роде. С востока.

— Из Катманду, — уточнил Игнатус и напрягся, когда Дженнифер вдруг отошла к двери и заперла её изнутри.

— Зачем вы…

Он попытался встать с продавленного дивана и замер, не выпрямившись до конца: у развернувшейся к нему Дженнифер теперь оранжевым светились зрачки.

— Не спеши, мальчик, — облизнулась она.

— Кто вы? — сипло спросил Игнатус и сглотнул, чтобы смочить горло.

— Куда важнее: кто ты, Игнатус Рейв? Ничего из себя не представляющий мальчишка, которого, тем не менее, выбрал в ученики Стивен Стрэндж.

Очень медленно ступая, Дженнифер приблизилась к Игнатусу, судорожно нащупывающему двойное кольцо.

— Что он в тебе нашёл, а?

— Это точно не ваше дело.

Игнатус просунул пальцы в кольцо, намереваясь удрать, но неожиданно Дженнифер схватила его за горло и подняла так, чтобы его ноги не касались пола.

— Как видишь, оно стало моим, — спокойным тоном поведала Дженнифер, разглядывая хрипящего Игнатуса, который пытался разжать её длинные пальцы с вмиг отросшими когтями. — Бедный простуженный мальчик…

Налюбовавшись им, Дженнифер швырнула его через всю комнату в угол.

— Слабак! Тебя явно взяли из жалости.

Уворачиваясь от посыпавшихся со шкафа коробок с лекарствами, Игнатус откашлялся и попытался наколдовать сначала светящийся щит — Дженнифер разбила его одним броском, а потом и светящуюся цепь, чтобы обхватить ею её ноги.

— И всё?

Даже не покачнувшись, Дженнифер оборвала её одним указательным пальцем, а после, подойдя к Игнатусу, вновь подняла его за шею над полом, держа одной вытянутой рукой.

— Мне говорили: «Игнатус Рейв — защитник храма», «Игнатуса Рейва надо опасаться, он учится у самого Стивена Стрэнджа»… И что я вижу? Нет у нью-йоркского храма никакой защиты.

Она медленно сжала пальцы левой руки, впиваясь когтями в его горло и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на попытки вырваться. Затем подняла правую руку и провела когтями от шеи до пояса, разрывая серую одежду на лоскуты и оставляя на теле глубокие кровавые порезы.

Игнатус закатил глаза, чувствуя, как сознание уплывает, и Дженнифер тут же ослабила хватку.

— Нет-нет, куда же ты? — опустила она его на груду лекарств. — Ты всё-таки маг, дружок, и у тебя должно быть вкусное сердце.

Облизнувшись, она запустила когти обеих рук в его грудную клетку, чем заставила забиться в судорожной попытке освободиться — орать не получалось из-за нехватки дыхания и осипшего горла.

— Молодое… вкусное… сердце…

Уже теряя сознание, Игнатус услышал громкий стук и рассерженный мужской голос, который требовал, чтобы Дженнифер немедленно вышла. Его обладатель начал выламывать дверь, и лишь поэтому Дженнифер отвлеклась, чтобы его успокоить. Отдышавшись, Игнатус — так и не снявший и не уронивший двойное кольцо — отчаянно сосредоточился на портале.

Он успел, всё-таки успел вывалиться через него в нью-йоркский храм, услышать разъяренный вопль Дженнифер за спиной и закрыть проход перед её носом. 

После — увидеть потрясенную Кристин рядом с собой, на коленях, и даже что-то пробормотать ей насчет забытой в подсобке шоколадки.

— Молчи, идиот! — рявкнула Кристин, торопливо осматривая и простукивая его грудь, и пытаясь остановить кровь. — Так, мне нужен Стивен… Вызвать Стивена сюда… Ай! Что же ты так жжешься?! А хотя… Точно, браслет! Я не знаю, как ты работаешь браслет, но пожалуйста, приведи Стивена ко мне сюда. Прямо сейчас!

Ну а после… в фойе нью-йоркского храма затрещали искры, и Игнатус позволил себе отключиться лишь при виде доктора Стивена Стрэнджа в развевающемся красном Плаще.


	6. Chapter 6

В отличие от того случая, когда Кристин пытались похитить наемники мастера Ли, в этот раз ее призыв о помощи Стивен почувствовал сам, ну а встрепенувшийся Плащ только подтвердил его тревогу. Они переместились в нью-йоркский храм и сразу увидели встревоженную Кристин и лежащего перед ней Игнатуса с окровавленной грудной клеткой.

— Что тут? — отрывисто спросил Стивен, падая перед ним на колени.

— Он появился в этом состоянии несколько минут назад, — четко доложила Кристин. — Впечатление, что у него пытались вырвать сердце. Это вообще возможно?

— Вполне.

Стивен сплел диагностическое заклинание и сосредоточился, оценивая внутренние повреждения. Разорванные сосуды и пробитые насквозь ребра его совсем не порадовали, равно как и вытекающая из тела кровь.

— В операционную? — уточнила Кристин, готовая сорваться в любой момент.

— Нет времени. Попробуем иначе.

Размяв пальцы, Стивен заставил их светиться и начал через них передавать Игнатусу магию для исцеления, побуждая его клетки перестраиваться по новому алгоритму. Краем глаза он видел изумление на лице Кристин, восторженно наблюдающей за тем, как зарастают глубокие раны, слой за слоем, словно никаких повреждений и не было, как заново вырастают сосуды и нервы, и — в самом конце — как стягивается кожа, и на ней не остается и следа.

— Это потому, что он маг, — не теряя концентрации, пояснил Стивен. — Я направляю его же силу на восстановление астрального тела и физического и пополняю его резерв своей магией.

— Потрясающе... Знаешь, для любого, кто умеет такое, обычная медицина стала бы скучной. Ты вырастил ему ткани!

— Спасибо мастеру Сумину. Эту технику я прочитал у него.

— С ним можно познакомиться?

— Уже нет.

Зарастив последнюю рану на груди, Стивен решил не останавливаться на достигнутом и медленно провел руками над всем телом своего ученика, заживляя ссадины и видимые сквозь дырки в одежде синяки.

— Он явно с кем-то дрался, — предположила Кристин.

— Похоже на то. Переверни его.

Кристин выполнила просьбу, а потом, чтобы облегчить Стивену обзор, стянула с Игнатуса его тренировочную куртку. 

— Ничего себе, — присвистнула она.

Вся спина оказалась покрыта кровоподтеками разных оттенков синего и черного.

— Не знаю пока, с кем он дрался, но спине досталось прилично, — проговорил Стивен, направляя магию на спину. — Ты сказала «появился», откуда?

— Он ходил в супермаркет за лекарствами. Из Канады вернулся простуженным, но теперь, я думаю, это уже неактуально. 

— Побочный эффект, — подтвердил Стивен.

Проведя ладонями еще и над ногами, он перевернул Игнатуса на спину и положил ладонь на его прохладный лоб. Практически сразу очень бледный Игнатус сделал судорожный вдох и открыл глаза.

— Уч-читель.

— Всё позади, ты в норме, только магически истощен. Кто на тебя напал?

— Демон в подсобке супермаркета на углу. Очень сильный, разбил мой щит и порвал цепь одним пальцем.

— Что еще запомнил о нём?

— Глаза светились оранжевым, но сначала он прикинулся девушкой Дженнифер Смит, администратором магазина. Она позвала меня в подсобку, чтобы я растворил лекарство.

— Это всё?

— Учитель, он знает о вас. Знает, что я ваш ученик. 

Переглянувшись с Кристин, Стивен вздохнул. 

— Ладно, попробуем разобраться, хотя вряд ли он до сих пор там. Но сначала… Плащ, отнеси Игнатуса в его комнату.

Послушно вспорхнув с плеч хозяина, Плащ левитации опустился на Игнатуса и понес его на второй этаж.

— Сначала — я, теперь твой ученик… — тихо произнесла Кристин, очень серьезно глядя Стивену в глаза. — Скоро никого не останется между ним и тобой. 

Помедлив, Стивен пододвинулся к ней и обнял её так, что она уткнулась носом ему в плечо.

— Я теперь один из Хранителей Земли, Кристин. Хранители защищают Землю от угроз из других миров. Не знаю пока, из какого из них прибыл этот демон, но я выясню, обещаю.

— Я верю.

— Посоветуюсь с Вонгом. Наш зловредный библиотекарь должен лучше меня разбираться в такой нечисти.

Плащ левитации, вернувшись, опустился на плечи Стивену и нетерпеливо пошевелил воротником. В тот же миг Кристин отстранилась.

— Ты в супермаркет?

— Да.

Поднявшись с пола сам, Стивен протянул руку и помог встать на ноги Кристин.

— Не выходи отсюда никуда, — попросил он. — Здесь тебя защищает Дом. И Игнатуса тоже.

Дом одобрительно поворчал и помигал светом.

— Твой Дом меня отсюда и не выпускает, — улыбнулась Кристин. — Ему Игнатус на правах ученика Хранителя сегодня приказал.

— О. Тем лучше. Мы с Плащом постараемся разобраться побыстрее.  
*** 

В Камартадж из Канады Лейла вернулась с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем Игнатус, по двум причинам: можно было продолжить занятия магией — перед Рождеством мастер Туичен как раз начал показывать интересные вещи, ну и Стивен Стрэндж здесь бывал довольно часто. В тот самый день, когда после победы над Дормамму Стивен обратил внимание на ее неудачу и, проходя мимо, остановился и поставил ее руки под нужным углом для заклинания базового щита, Лейла решила, что ей нужен именно этот человек: Стивен Стрэндж, талантливый маг и известный на весь мир нейрохирург. 

Она внимательно наблюдала за ним, слушала всё, что о нём говорят остальные, и прочитала всё, что сумела найти в Интернете и в ноутбуке у отца. Его выбор мальчишки-Игнатуса на роль помощника Хранителя потряс её до глубины души: оказывается, так можно было! И если бы она чуточку раньше начала проявлять инициативу, то…

Впрочем, размышления в сослагательном наклонении её никогда не привлекали, и она сосредоточилась на будущем: нужно было во что бы то ни стало подобраться к Стивену, а сделать это через его ученика казалось проще всего. Игнатус не прошел мимо, когда у неё одной не получался портал, не отказался посоветовать пару хороших книг, да и в столовой с удовольствием садился за тот же стол. В Канаде возникли сложности: долго находиться рядом с по уши влюблённым парнем Лейле было неловко, но, к счастью, выручила младшая сестрёнка Лиз — подслушав ночной разговор Лейлы с подругой, она сделала выводы и повисла у Игнатуса на шее, всячески отвлекая его от старшей сестры. Ну а Игнатус — добрый по натуре человек — сходу согласился побыть старшим братом для неё. 

— Не смей его обижать! — сверкая глазами, потребовала Лиз в первом часу ночи сутки спустя. — Игнатус хороший, не то что ты. 

— Я не претендую на твоего кавалера, успокойся.

— Он не мой кавалер! Он мой друг! И он очень расстроится, когда узнает, какая ты.

— Но ведь он не узнает, верно? — усмехнулась тогда Лейла и вернулась к чтению статьи о сенсационном выступлении в Апстейт Медикал Кристин Палмер, куратором которой значился Стивен Стрэндж.

Малышка Лиз ничего не рассказала Игнатусу — пожалела его, лишь отдала ему свой телефон для связи, ну а Лейла, переместившись в Камартадж, облегченно выдохнула, когда Игнатус ушел в нью-йоркский храм через портал.

Следующие несколько часов она провела, тренируясь в группе новичков под руководством мастера Туичена, укоризненно покачавшего головой при виде неё: ну да, задержалась дольше обещанного срока, что поделаешь. А вот после, во время перерыва, увидела входящего в библиотеку Стивена и поспешила за ним.

Там она схватила первую попавшуюся книгу и тихо села за стол в углу, вслушиваясь в то, о чем начали говорить Стивен и Вонг.

— …Так что уже двое, два близких мне человека пострадали, Вонг, и я чудом успел спасти им жизнь.

— Ты говоришь, сначала был магический паразит?

— Да, вроде того, что ты вытащил из меня, но гораздо сильнее. Я провозился с ним целую ночь.

— Ты доставал его из Кристин, человека без магического резерва, — напомнил Вонг и подозрительно прищурился: — Хотя странно, что ты сумел. Это редко удаётся в первый раз.

— Мне помог нью-йоркский храм, — признался Стивен. — У Кристин защитный артефакт от него.

— Тот браслет?

— Тот браслет.

— Понятно. А Игнатус рассказал, что на него напал демон?

— Женщина с оранжевыми глазами и когтями, которой захотелось сожрать его сердце. Случайно не твоя подружка?

— Таких демонов очень много, Стивен, — покачал головой Вонг. — Нужны точные приметы.

— Ну, извини. На меня пока не нападали.

— Нападут — поговорим.

Вонг отвернулся и направился вглубь библиотеки в зал для мастеров. Стивен же провёл ладонью по волосам и покосился на воротник Плаща.

— Умеет он успокоить, правда? 

Воротник согласно шевельнулся, а Лейла поняла, что это — отличный шанс. Оставив книгу, она быстро подошла к Стивену.

— Доктор Стрэндж.

Стивен развернулся.

— Да, Лейла?

— Я… я случайно услышала ваш разговор, — попыталась она принять встревоженный вид. — Скажите, с Игнатусом что-то случилось, да? Что-то серьезное?

Стивен успокаивающе улыбнулся:

— Его жизнь вне опасности, но ему понадобится время, чтобы восстановить силы. Поэтому в Камартадже вы пока его не увидите.

— Но… но как же так?.. Я же… — она запнулась, нервно потирая руки. — Он точно не сильно пострадал? Может, вы меня обманываете и… 

— Лейла, я этим не занимаюсь, — укоризненно покачал головой Стивен, а Плащ потянулся к ней полой, чтобы погладить по руке. — И мой артефакт это подтверждает.

Лейла насупилась, опустила глаза и тихо, но разборчиво пробормотала:

— Я просто за него волнуюсь.

— Что ж…

Повернувшись влево, Стивен надел двойное кольцо и создал портал в нью-йоркский храм.

— В таком случае, идемте и убедитесь сами.

Робко улыбнувшись, Лейла первая прошла сквозь искрящееся кольцо.   
*** 

Пока Стивен проверял супермаркет и разговаривал с Вонгом, Кристин напоила Игнатуса гранатовым соком со сладостями — нужно было поскорее восстановить кровопотерю. От более существенного питания он пока отказался.

Она как раз возвращалась с пустым стаканом на кухню, когда услышала знакомый треск и, оставив посуду, поспешила навстречу к Стивену.

— Стивен, я… Оу, — она остановилась, увидев незнакомую девушку в серой ученической форме.

— Кристин, это Лейла. Пришла проведать Игнатуса.

— Привет, — слабо улыбнулась Лейла.

— Привет. Очень хорошо, что ты здесь: он обрадуется. Идём, провожу.

Кристин провела девушку до конца коридора и, улыбнувшись просиявшему при виде Лейлы Игнатусу, прикрыла дверь. После этого вернулась на кухню, ополоснула посуду и отправилась искать Стивена, который обнаружился на верхнем этаже перед круглым окном.

— Ну, что ты выяснил? — полюбопытствовала она, встав рядом с ним — Стивен тут же привлек её к себе и поцеловал в висок.

— Ничего особенного: из супермаркета этот демон уже исчез.

— А что твой не-такой-уж-и-зловредный-библиотекарь?

— Почему не-такой-уж-и-зловредный? — не понял Стивен.

— Потому что знает много анекдотов.

— А. Ну, конечно… Ты слышал, Плащ? 

Неопределённо пошевелив воротником, Плащ погладил своего обиженного хозяина по правой руке и укрыл полой Кристин.

— Это ж надо… втёрся в доверие к моей девушке… — пробурчал Стивен.

Кристин лишь потерлась о него щекой.

— Так всё-таки?

— Вонг сказал, что таких демонов много, и ему нужны детали. Пока ничем не поможет.

— Жаль.

Оба помолчали, думая о нападениях и одновременно чувствуя себя очень уютно. Здесь, глядя на первые огни вечернего Нью-Йорка, и Стивену, и Кристин хотелось остановить мгновение, никуда больше не уходить, а только смотреть на город, чувствуя тепло друг друга. Плащ уже привычно и невесомо поглаживал Кристин по щеке уголком воротника, вызывая неизменную улыбку. Стивен на это только хмыкнул, радуясь, что с ним самим сейчас такое не делают — артефакт всё же имел чувство меры.

— Как ты сама? — негромко спросил он.

— Уже намного лучше, но в операционную пока зайти не рискну — если не будет крайней нужды. Слабость ещё не прошла, могу что-то выронить.

Услышав это, Плащ на несколько дюймов приподнял Стивена и Кристин над полом.

— Я не это имела в виду, дружок, — рассмеялась Кристин.

Плащ покачал воротником, но на пол не поставил. Стивен же лишь прижал Кристин к себе ещё сильнее.

— Я постараюсь выкинуть этого демона туда, откуда он явился, Кристин. Пока ты и Игнатус восстановитесь в этом храме.

— Думаю, с Лейлой он восстановится быстрее. Ты всё-таки её привел!

— Она случайно оказалась рядом, когда я разговаривал с Вонгом. Начала обвинять меня, что я скрываю что-то страшное, так что я забрал её сюда.

— Это хорошо.

Кристин запрокинула голову, чтобы заглянуть Стивену в глаза, а он, коротко поцеловав её в губы, обратился к Плащу:

— Раз уж ты нас поднял, неси в спальню.

Плащ левитации плавно перенес их туда.


	7. Chapter 7

За своим хозяином и его девушкой Плащ левитации наблюдал с восторгом. Они не слишком много времени проводили вместе: Кристин работала в клинике днями и периодически дежурила там ночами, используя каждый свободный час для исследовательской работы со стволовыми клетками и оценки результатов. Стивен же часами сидел в библиотеках нью-йоркского храма и Камартаджа, отрабатывал прочитанные заклинания, давал консультации нейрохирургам по Скайпу и делился знаниями об анатомии с новичками, прибывающими в Камартадж. Оба были очень занятыми людьми, но когда всё же появлялись свободные минутки, они их не теряли.

Прикасаясь то к одному, то к другому, и вслушиваясь в то, о чем они думали, Плащ улавливал и их беспокойство друг за друга, и гордость за успехи, и уважение к избранному роду занятий. Вместе Стивен и Кристин наслаждались близостью, прогоняя мысли о том, что это всё может быть ненадолго, что есть вполне реальные угрозы — особенно для Стивена, что он маг, коим Кристин не является, — всё это не имело значения.

В спальне, впрочем, Плащ предпочитал либо оставлять их наедине — чтобы не напугать, как в самый первый раз, либо не шевелился, прикинувшись обычной вещью. Сейчас, например, опустив Стивена и Кристин на их широкую постель, он отлетел к двери, запер ее изнутри поворотом ручки и уселся на пол у стены, помня, что висящая на уровне глаз вещь привлекает внимание гораздо больше.

— Кристин сегодня лучше, да, Дом? — мысленно потянулся он к ворчливому древнему артефакту, глядя, как Кристин помогает Стивену раздеться — с формой мастера ей каждый раз приходилось повозиться.

— Она обрела прежние силы, — подтвердил Дом. — Но на работе ей пока лучше не появляться.

— А что так?

— Мне не нравится Франко Моретти, он уже дважды звонил ей. 

— Кто? — не сразу понял Плащ.

— Врач-стажер, о котором наш хозяин писал в клинику письмо несколько дней назад.

— Я не слышал в её мыслях этого имени, — озадачился Плащ и дернулся влево, чтобы не получить по воротнику брошенной женской футболкой. 

Хозяин и его девушка с вещами обычно не церемонились.

— Потому что она о нем не думает, — подтвердил Дом. — Но он всё же чересчур настойчив — этот юнец.

— Я тебя понял, Дом.

Проследив за полетом последней пары вещей, Плащ увернулся и от неё, после чего привалился к стене. В нынешнем состоянии — лежа, прижавшись друг к дружке, и неторопливо, со вкусом целуясь — его бы не заметили ни Стивен, ни Кристин.

— Это не всё, — неожиданно произнёс Дом. — Скажи мне, мой недалёкий плюшевый друг, кого это вы со Стивеном притащили сюда?

Поразившись ноткам едва сдерживаемой ярости в низком голосе Дома, Плащ осторожно уточнил:

— Ты о ком?

— Ты знаешь, что ученик Хранителя серьёзно пострадал, и чтобы его поддержать, я сплёл в его спальне невидимую магическую сеть.

— О, это здорово!

— Да, Игнатус тоже обрадовался, он её почувствовал. А теперь ответь: почему вы привели к нему девушку, которая отчаянно желает заманить нашего хозяина в постель?

Вопрос Дома поверг Плащ в состояние шока.

— Ч-что?

— Ещё раз, — терпеливо пояснил Дом. — В комнате Игнатуса моя сеть. Войдя к нему, Лейла оказалась внутри неё, и я уловил её мысли и чувства.

— И?

— Это было вожделение, Плащ, направленное на Стивена, злость из-за Кристин и досада оттого, что ей приходится беседовать с Игнатусом. Поэтому спрашиваю в третий раз: ты кого сюда привёл?

Плащ надолго замолчал, невидяще уставившись на спину своего хозяина и обнимающие её руки Кристин — пара очень любила эту позу: на боку, лицом к лицу. Дом же его не торопил, давая время осмыслить слова.

— Дом, я не знал, — тихо и растерянно проговорил Плащ. — Думал, она его любит. Бедный Игнатус…

— Он ей симпатичен, но не более. А вот Стивен идеально подходит на роль мужа, который устроит и Лейлу, и её отца.

Перевернув Кристин на спину, Стивен навис над ней, с улыбкой глядя в глаза, и потёрся щекой о её ладонь.

— Только этого не будет! — горячо пообещал Плащ. — Не знаю, как ты, Дом, но я сделаю всё, чтобы ей помешать.

— Не советую спешить, — неожиданно возразил Дом.

— Почему?

Дом тяжело вздохнул.

— Потому что Игнатус её искренне любит, Плащ. И я не знаю, вправе ли мы… — он не договорил, но обоим было понятно, о чём речь.

Плащ в отчаянии схватился полами за воротник.

— Предлагаешь подождать?

— Пока позволяет время, можно и подождать…

Оба затихли, наблюдая за Стивеном и Кристин — за их слаженными движениями, короткими поцелуями, слушая их всё более шумное дыхание. 

— Как у тебя дела с твоей книгой? — полюбопытствовал Дом.

— Предлагал уже трижды — всё без толку, — насупился Плащ. — В первый раз он её даже не заметил, во второй сам отнёс на полку, в третий — сегодня — едва увидев, потребовал, чтобы я вернул её на место. 

— Продолжай пробовать, — сочувственно посоветовал Дом.

— Ну а что ещё мне остаётся?  
*** 

В нью-йоркском храме Лейла чувствовала себя неуютно, испытывая одно разочарование за другим: сначала ей не понравилось присутствие Кристин Палмер — она считала её всего лишь бывшей коллегой Стивена Стрэнджа и никак не ожидала увидеть в храме, да ещё и в домашних штанах и футболке, словно она здесь жила. Далее ей пришлось несколько часов подряд сидеть у постели счастливого Игнатуса, пока он не уснул. Ну а после, уже ближе к полуночи, вновь появилась Кристин — раскрасневшаяся, с растрепанными волосами и в махровом халате — и предложила переночевать в одной из свободных комнат, заодно показав, где можно выпить сока и принять душ.

Глядя ей вслед, Лейла едва сдерживала досаду: Кристин действительно здесь жила, беззаботно скользила по натёртому паркету в странных мохнатых тапочках, а потом к ней и вовсе присоединился Плащ левитации, обернул от ушей до пят и плавно куда-то унёс. Войдя в выделенную комнату, Лейла заперла дверь изнутри и, забравшись на кровать, стукнула кулаком по подушке.

— Кто ж она такая — эта Кристин, из-за чего артефакт Стрэнджа обращается с ней вот так?

За стеной сонно сопел Игнатус, за окном изредка проезжали машины, а Лейла напряженно размышляла о том, что тут можно предпринять. В итоге она решила лечь спать, но утром встать пораньше и всё вокруг осмотреть.

Ей это удалось.

Света утреннего зимнего солнца едва хватало, чтобы развеять полумрак, в коридорах храма было прохладно. Приняв душ и завернувшись в выданное накануне полотенце, Лейла босиком пробежала на кухню, чтобы приготовить горячий чай. Она как раз потянулась к закипевшему чайнику, когда из коридора послышались шаги, в отражении в окне показался Стивен.

Три секунды — ровно столько оставалось до того момента, когда Стивен обнаружит, что проснулся не один, и Лейле их хватило, чтобы ослабить узел полотенца на груди и взять кружку. Дальше всё случилось очень быстро: одетый в длинный чёрный халат Стивен прошёл на кухню, при виде его Лейла вздрогнула, и полотенце плавно свалилось на пол.

— Не хотел вас напугать, — Стивен тут же отвернулся к стене. — Извините.

Лейла подняла полотенце и без особой спешки вновь завернулась в него. 

— Мне просто захотелось чего-то горячего, доктор Стрэндж, — робким голосом поведала она. — Вы можете повернуться.

Стивен так и поступил.

— Не вам одной.

Пока Лейла наливала кипяток себе, он снял с сушилки две кружки — глиняную со Ступой Боднатх из Катманду и фиолетово-желтую с нелепой пандой — и насыпал в них кофе и сахар.

— Мы с Кристин привыкли начинать день с кофе. Помогает взбодриться, — пояснил он, забирая чайник. — А вот Игнатус, как и вы, предпочитает чай.

— Только он ещё спит, — напомнила Лейла, согревая ладони о свою белую кружку. — Мало удовольствия в остывшем чае.

— С этим не поспоришь.

Залив кофе водой, Стивен размешал напиток в обеих кружках и, взяв их за ручки, задержал взгляд на ногах гостьи.

— Не могу одобрить то, что вы ходите босиком. Стоит вернуться в комнату.

— Как скажете, доктор! — бодро откликнулась Лейла, чем вызвала улыбку.

Довольная собой и первым в жизни разговором со Стивеном Стрэнджем наедине, она проследовала в гостевую комнату, забралась под одеяло и принялась пить чай. Больше в нью-йоркском храме с ней не произошло ничего примечательного: она напоила чаем со сладостями уже окрепшего Игнатуса и напросилась со Стивеном обратно в Камартадж на занятие у мастера Туичена. Из-за почти десятичасовой разницы во времени тренироваться ей пришлось совсем недолго.

Лейла последняя ушла с площадки перед Святилищем, когда стало совсем темно. Ей хотелось поделиться последними новостями с подругой Анитой — шутка ли, всего за сутки побывать дома у Стивена Стрэнджа! И торопясь к ней, она едва не столкнулась с мастером Ли, не обратившим ни малейшего внимания на неё. А вот она, вжавшись в стену здания с комнатами для новичков, на него очень даже обратила.

Над головой Ли клубилось чёрное облако, чётко различимое даже в свете луны и звёзд, а сам он, сжимая в руках светящийся серым светом медальон, что-то торопливо бормотал. Прислушавшись, Лейла смогла разобрать отдельные фразы:

— Говорю тебе, я знаю… точно знаю, как проникнуть в храм… Я видел, как Хранитель обновляет защиту, когда был его учеником… Конечно, расскажу, только и ты помоги мне стать сильнее. Намного сильнее…

Не увидев в этом ничего предосудительного, Лейла продолжила свой путь.  
*** 

В ночном Камартадже задумчиво листал очередной том по демонологии Стивен Стрэндж, вчитываясь в иероглифы и разглядывая рисунки. Он пытался сузить круг подозреваемых демонов, для чего старательно выписывал их имена в блокнотик со списком угроз Земли.

— Пошел пятый десяток, Стивен? — заглянув ему через плечо, отметил Вонг, после чего сел за свой стол. Пошарив в выдвинутом ящичке, он достал плеер и начал распутывать наушники.

Когда в ночной тишине зазвучали первые аккорды «Without Me», Стивен недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Эминем? Главный сингл 2002 года. Серьезно, Вонг?

Никак это не прокомментировав, Вонг демонстративно вставил наушники в уши и, открыв книгу, аппетитно хрустнул зелёным яблоком.

— Похоже, следующим будет Боно, — предположил Стивен, обращаясь к Плащу. — Или Адель… 

Он не предполагал, что Вонг запомнит имена всех перечисленных им певцов и начнёт их слушать.

— Лишь бы не Джастин Бибер…

— Повтори ещё раз, — заинтересовался Вонг.

— Э-э…

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего Стивен захлопнул книгу и резко встал.

— Доброй ночи, Вонг.

Коротко поклонившись, он ушел из библиотеки через портал. «Будем надеяться, он не запомнил…» — мысленно сказал он Плащу уже в Нью-Йорке.

С верхней площадки храма выглянул Игнатус.

— О, учитель.

С помощью Плаща Стивен в две секунды оказался рядом с ним и окинул внимательным взглядом с головы до ног.

— Ты как?

— Практически в норме, учитель.

— Что-нибудь ел?

— Только вместе с вами.

— То есть Кристин не…

— Она попросила её не беспокоить, — поспешил объяснить Игнатус. — Ей нужно сосредоточиться на документах по второй фазе вашего эксперимента — ей звонили из клиники. Кристин сказала, что не хочет оставлять это на следующий год.

— Понятно. Плащ, проверь: как она? Игнатус, идём есть. Тебе это особенно необходимо.

— Как скажете, учитель.

Они спустились на кухню, где Стивен сразу же полез за мясом для стейков, а Игнатус взялся жарить картошку-фри. Вдвоем они справились быстро, разложили готовую еду на три тарелки и попросили Плащ отнести одну из них вместе со стаканом сока Кристин. Оба слишком хорошо понимали, что пока она не закончит работу — не придёт.

— Ну и о себе мы тоже не забудем, — сказал Стивен, когда Плащ вернулся один. — Ешь, Игнатус. Тебе нужны силы.

— Имеете в виду, для чего-то конкретного? — на всякий случай уточнил Игнатус, разрезая свой стейк.

— Мы уже неделю не бились на шестах.

— Точно. Значит, я…

— Завтра, — перебил его Стивен. — Вечером.

— Но я уже…

— Хочешь послушать, что тебе скажет доктор Палмер?

— Нет, учитель, — тут же возразил Игнатус. 

— Тогда решено, — Стивен налил обоим ещё сока. — Как дела у вас с Лейлой?

— О, она… — просиял Игнатус. — Спасибо, что разрешили ей прийти сюда, учитель.

— Пожалуйста. Тем более тебе, как я вижу, это помогло.

— Ну, мне очень захотелось встать с постели поскорее. Она же такая потрясающая!

— И уже вернулась к занятиям. Скоро ты присоединишься к ней.

Остаток ужина они провели, обсуждая нападения и книги о демонах, которые ещё стоило прочесть.  
*** 

Странный сон приснился Стивену уже под утро. Он вновь оказался в Тёмном измерении, стоял на той же планете, где всего два месяца назад раз за разом жертвовал собой ради людей, но теперь здесь не было Дормамму.

— Думаешь, это конец? — прошептал кто-то совсем близко, вот только как Стивен не озирался, увидеть источник звука ему не удалось. — Ошибаешься.

— Допустим. И чего мне ждать?

— Угрозу.

Перед Стивеном возник полупрозрачный образ Древней из воспоминания о знакомстве с Зеркальным измерением. Она вновь повторила свои слова о бесчисленных угрозах из других миров, с коими имеют дело чародеи, но о них не спешат рассказывать ученикам. 

— Да, да, я запомнил с первого раза. Только кто-то уже пытается подобраться ко мне, и если бы вы могли подсказать…

Древняя исчезла.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Стивен.

— Ты с ним встретишься, — уверенно прошептало нечто.

— Не сомневаюсь, но если бы вы всё-таки…

Планета стремительно развернулась, так что Стивен с трудом устоял на ногах и, покачиваясь, чтобы сохранить равновесие, поднял голову. Перед ним теперь сияла множеством огней Земля. В точности такая, как над Глазом Агамотто в храме. Яркая, завораживающе прекрасная, и лишь в одном месте огоньки заслонила клубящаяся чёрная воронка. 

— Камартадж.

Едва Стивен выдохнул это слово, видение исчезло, а он, несколько раз перекувыркнувшись в воздухе, рухнул в свою постель.  
*** 

— Что это было?

Резко сев на кровати, Стивен осмотрелся. Рядом мирно спала Кристин, лежащий же поверх одеяла Плащ заинтересованно приподнял воротник.

— Я что-то увидел, Плащ, — почти беззвучно сообщил ему Стивен, пытаясь отдышаться. — Что-то странное происходит в Камартадже. Нужно проверить.

Аккуратно выбравшись из-под одеяла, Стивен наскоро оделся в форму мастера, после чего вместе с Плащом переместился на главную площадь в Камартадже.

Ничего.

Выстроившись рядами, новички тренировались создавать базовый щит. Мастер Туичен рассказывал им, как это лучше сделать. Тут и там ходили ученики и мастера. Постаравшись принять беззаботный вид, Стивен заглянул сначала в Святилище — там двое учеников разглядывали свитки, а затем и в библиотеку, где сидело всего несколько человек.

— Получается, это был просто сон? — проговорил Стивен. — Что ж... так даже лучше.

Он решил навестить мастера Ли и проверить, как тот справляется с магией. Вот только обогнув здание с ученическими комнатами, неожиданно обнаружил, что ни комнаты мастера Ли, ни дома, в котором она была, больше нет. Обуглившаяся земля — вот и всё, что осталось от него.

— Ч-что здесь?..

Стоящие на этой земле Вонг и Верховный Чародей повернулись к нему.

— Доктор, — кивнул Старейшина с невозмутимым лицом.

— Стивен, — поприветствовал его и Вонг.

— Что случилось?

— Этой ночью мастер Сэмюэл Ли попытался провести ритуал объединения своих сил с неким жестоким демоном, — размеренно пояснил Старейшина. — К сожалению, Ли переоценил свои способности, и от него осталось только это.

Наклонившись, он вытащил из груды пепла зелёный медальон на слегка оплавившейся цепочке.

— Вроде бы ваше?

Закаменев лицом, Стивен подошёл ближе и забрал медальон.

— Да, это из храма, — он сглотнул, разглядев у себя под ногами обрывки обуглившейся одежды. — Что стало с демоном?

— Мы не знаем, где он сейчас, — ответил Вонг.

— Понятно.

Постояв и не услышав больше ничего, Стивен сотворил портал в нью-йоркский храм и скрылся в нём. Оставшись вдвоем со Старейшиной, Вонг повернул голову к нему:

— Он расстроился.

— Неудивительно. Докторам свойственно переживать из-за пациентов, которых не удалось спасти.

— Вы знали, что так будет, Верховный Чародей. Что Ли возьмется за старое, едва вернув магию, однако приказали Стивену ему помочь.

— Я не приказывал ему, Вонг, — спокойно возразил Старейшина. — Я лишь сказал, что ни у меня, ни у других мастеров, скорее всего, не найдётся времени, чтобы помочь мастеру Ли.

— Это не слишком отличается от приказа. Вы сыграли на том, что он доктор и порядочный человек. Для чего?

Старейшина не ответил и вынул из кармана четки.

— Стивен потратил время на заведомо бесполезное занятие, — недовольно продолжил Вонг.

— Возможно, в этом и был урок? — встретился с ним взглядом Старейшина. — Научиться отличать заведомо бесполезные занятия и не тратить время на них? — он выдержал паузу. — Ты знаешь, кем должен стать Стрэндж, Вонг. Кому как не тебе, представителю династии магов, служивших _только_ Верховному Чародею, понимать, что время на моей должности нельзя тратить бесцельно? 

— Стивен не на вашей должности.

— Верно, — Старейшина слабо улыбнулся. — Но это только _пока_.


	8. Chapter 8

В Нью-Йорке ещё не начало светать. Вернувшись в храм, Стивен поднялся на верхний этаж к большому круглому окну и сел на его низкий подоконник. Плащ левитации, вспорхнув с плеч, устроился рядом, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Зря я это сделал, Плащ, — тихо признал Стивен, оперевшись на локти и сжав в ладонях медальон. — Дал ему артефакт, хотя он сам мне сказал, что решать должен Совет мастеров.

Плащ утешающе сжал хозяину плечо.

— Не то чтобы я ожидал, что Ли станет святым — особенно после того, что он сотворил с тем зданием, но… Даже я чему-то учусь.

Со стороны лестницы послышались шаги, и через секунду на ней показался Игнатус — настороженный, в одной пижаме, держа руки так, чтобы быстро сотворить заклинание. Увидев Стивена, он расслабился.

— Я услышал шум, учитель. Прошу прощения.

— Постоянная бдительность? Похвально.

Плащ опустился на плечи Стивену, освободив место рядом с ним. Помедлив, Игнатус занял его.

— Что-то произошло? Обычно вы не встаёте так рано.

— Произошло, — безэмоциональным голосом ответил Стивен, глядя перед собой. — Погиб мастер Ли.

— Как?

— Неудачный ритуал. На будущее, Игнатус, это очень плохая идея — объединять свои силы с демоном. Лучше не пытайся.

— Хорошо, учитель, — осторожно кивнул Игнатус. — Не буду.

— Второе правило, — Стивен выпрямил спину и прислонился затылком к стеклу. — Доверяй артефактам. Особенно древним, которым ты приглянулся. Дом и Плащ предупреждали меня, чтобы я не помогал Ли вернуть магию, однако я их не послушал.

Дом скрипнул.

— Да, виноват, признаю.

Подоконник нагрелся. Плащ пошевелил воротником.

— К тебе они тоже неплохо относятся, Игнатус, так что…

— Я всё понимаю, — торопливо согласился тот. — Плащ, Дом, если вы захотите мне что-то подсказать, буду только рад.

Плащ одобрительно коснулся его руки.

— Учитель, а что стало с демоном, из-за которого погиб мастер Ли? Он тот же, что напал на меня?

— Понятия не имею. Но если он тот самый, у нас проблемы.

— Почему?

— От здания, в котором жил мастер Ли, осталась лишь выжженная земля. Можешь представить его мощь?

Жуткий скрежет разорвал предрассветную тишину. Мигом вскочив и глянув вверх, Стивен и Игнатус обомлели: сквозь круглое окно в храм смотрел демон — черный, с огромной клыкастой пастью и злющими оранжевыми глазами с вертикальными зрачками. Его правая лапа вновь издала пронзительный скрежет, когда когти скользнули по стеклу, не причинив ему вреда. Но вот выше стекла по стене пошла трещина, и посыпалась штукатурка.

— Глаза и когти те же, учитель, — выдохнул Игнатус. — Только размер больше.

— Это Велидон в натуральную величину, — пояснил Стивен, разглядывая его, после чего схватил Игнатуса за плечи: — Быстро в мою комнату, хватаешь Кристин и перемещаешься с ней в мою старую квартиру. Ты там был, помнишь?

— Д-да.

— Оттуда оба ни ногой, пока я не приду.

— Я понял, учитель.

— Бегом! 

Подтолкнув Игнатуса в сторону лестницы, Стивен проводил его взглядом и вновь задрал голову. В расширяющейся трещине над окном показался длинный чёрный коготь.

— Таким не только до сердца достанешь, — оценил он, снял с запястья цепочку медальона Митры и надел его на шею. 

Затем кинулся к витринам с артефактами и начал лихорадочно цеплять их на себя.

— Так, годится… годится… бесполезен… лишним не будет… м-м, ну пускай…

— С-с-стивен… — достаточно громко и отчетливо прошипел демон. — Невежливо поворач-ч-чиваться к гостю с-с-спиной. 

— Невежливо приходить в гости не через дверь, — наставительно поднял палец Стивен, всего на миг отвлекшись от своего занятия.

— Так открой мне её, — в голосе демона зазвучали нотки злого веселья. — Я чувс-с-ствую, что ты остался один.

— И что с того?

— Твоя девочка нам не помешает.

Нацепив очередной браслет, Стивен с удивлением воззрился на скалящуюся бородатую морду.

— Никогда не увлекался существами с бородой.

Борода тут же втянулась, морда приобрела миловидные женские черты, а тело демона, спрыгнувшего с крыши храма и повисшего на просунутых в трещину когтях, обзавелось внушительной грудью.

— А теперь?

— Э-э, по-прежнему не в моём вкусе, извини.

Демон удвоил усилия, разрушая стену. Стивен же, осмотревшись и не увидев более ничего полезного, встал перед окном и принялся плести магическую сеть между ним и собой.

— Ты не с-с-сможешь ее укрепить, человечишка. В этом месс-с-сте защита очень слаба.

— Да, благодаря тебе, я об этом узнал, — согласился Стивен, создавая всё новые и новые светящиеся нити и натягивая их на манер паутины.

— Благодаря мне, — демон ухмыльнулся. — Ученик прежнего Хранителя этого храма знал об этом давно. Жаль, оказался с-с-слаб.

Увернувшись от вывалившегося из трещины камня, Стивен уточнил:

— То есть этот путь тебе подсказал Ли?

— С-с-славный был мальчик.

Дом раздраженно скрипнул.

— Не сейчас, ладно? — отреагировал Стивен. — Лучше помоги.

В тот же миг пол на верхнем этаже пришел в движение, все витрины и мебель сместились к стенам, оставив свободную площадку.

— Ну, хотя бы так.

Стивен начал пятиться, увеличивая размер магической сети и продолжая сплетать одно заклинание за другим. Демон же, просунув обе руки в трещину, теперь расширял её, чтобы пролезла голова.

— Знаеш-ш-шь, другие мужчины на голую женщину реагировали иначе.

— Другие мужчины не видели столько голых женщин на операционном столе, — не поддался на провокацию Стивен. — Хирургов таким не удивить. 

И продолжил говорить всё, что приходило в голову, лишь для того, чтобы не поддаться панике, не заорать от ужаса, потому что он узнал незваного гостя с одного взгляда, вспомнил его описание за одну секунду и сделал очевидный вывод: без шансов. Демон Велидон был во много раз сильнее.

— В чем вообще твоя проблема, Велидон? В вашем измерении трудно с кем-то познакомиться?

Взревев, демон протиснулся сквозь щель целиком и спрыгнул на пол. С женским лицом и грудью, но мохнатыми руками и ногами, он был втрое выше Стивена и гораздо шире в плечах.

— Всё равно не в моем вкусе, — развел руками Стивен. — Без обид.

Несколько секунд демон низко рычал, изучая Стивена сузившимися глазами, а потом вдруг начал меняться, пока не принял вид белокурой девушки с фигурой модели.

— Уже лучше, — признал Стивен, перестав плести сеть. — Что ж, раз уж мы начали прислушиваться друг к другу, может, договоримся?

Моргнув, демон оглушительно расхохотался — так, что в храме задрожали стены. Чувствуя эту вибрацию, Стивен доброжелательно улыбнулся, одновременно соображая, что еще можно предпринять, чтобы не лишиться сердца, головы или всего тела уже минуту спустя. Когда-то, стоя на почти этом же месте, он указал Мордо на недостаток воображения. Теперь же только с помощью воображения и можно было остаться в живых.

Тем временем, демон стер выступившие от смеха слезы и покачал головой.

— С-с-слышал я о твоей договоренности с Дормамму.

— Новости дошли до вашего измерения?

— Новости дошли до вс-с-сех измерений, Стивен. Демоны из нескольких из них решили с-с-с тобой разобраться и отправили меня.

— Чем я вам помешал?

— Ты мешаеш-ш-шь захватить Землю, — светским тоном поведал демон. 

— Я? — Стивен даже засмеялся. — Да брось! В Камартадже живет целая община магов, до которых мне как до Луны, а вам мешаю я?

— Ты неизвес-с-стная величина, — демон склонил голову набок и потер подбородок. 

— Всё равно ерунда какая-то, — продолжил прибедняться Стивен. — Я простой Хранитель этого храма, Велидон! Паркет там обновить, вазы отполировать… Скажи, Дом?

Дом пыхнул пламенем в камине.

— Вот видишь. Нет нужды считать меня чьим-то врагом. Мы даже с Дормамму договорились, он претензий к нам больше не имеет.

— Ты довёл его до нервного расстройс-с-ства.

— А я и не говорил, что переговоры прошли легко.

Воодушевленный мирной беседой Стивен отступил ещё на шаг присел на край перил. 

— Не скажу за всех магов, но у меня и в мыслях не было с кем-то воевать. Я доктор, а не воин в доспехах. Так что…

Усмехнувшись, демон двинулся к нему, натягивая и без особого труда разрывая магические нити так, словно они были не толще обычной паутины. Наблюдая за его приближением, Стивен очень постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, осознавая, что с каждым его шагом и без того нулевые шансы выжить опускаются до отрицательных величин.

Правда, когда Велидон подошел вплотную, Стивен выпрямился и стал одного роста с ним. Несколько секунд они молча вглядывались друг другу в глаза, едва не касаясь носами. Затем демон участливо спросил:

— С-страшно?

Стивен нервно сглотнул.

— Немного.

— Приятно иметь дело с-с-с образованным колдуном, — демон поднял когтистую руку и коснулся указательным пальцем груди Стивена чуть выше медальона Митры. — Ты можешь получить уникальный опыт, занявшись сексом со мной.

— Что ж, я… в курсе бисексуальной натуры и потребностей существ вашего измерения, однако человеческому организму такой опыт не пережить. Не хотелось бы, знаешь ли, разделить судьбу мастера Ли.

— И?.. — вопросительно протянул демон, намекая на незаконченность фразы.

— …И я никогда не изменял Кристин.

— Редкос-с-сть для вашего вида.

— О, да. Но отвлекаться от работы я позволяю себе только на неё, — Стивен поднял руку и заправил демону за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. — Так что вот так.

Оба замолчали надолго. По-прежнему ощущая прикосновение когтей к груди сквозь ткань мастерского одеяния, Стивен, тем не менее, смог успокоиться — насколько это было возможно в его положении. То, как легко Велидон прошел сквозь его магическую сеть, недвусмысленно дало понять, что противопоставить ему нечего. Он просто был сильнее. Намного сильнее. А потому Стивен задумался совсем о других вещах.

— И вс-сё-таки я прибыл тебя убить, — с нотками сожаления в голосе произнёс демон.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Стивен. — Можно последнее желание?

— Рис-с-скни.

— Давай спустимся в тренировочный зал. Просто если я начну сопротивляться и как-то сражаться с тобой, мы можем здесь что-то сломать, а Дом очень болезненно реагирует на такие вещи. Неизвестно, кто его потом восстановит и…

Демон хмыкнул.

— Ну, давай.

— Он на первом этаже, — Стивен шагнул к лестнице и приглашающе махнул рукой. — Идём.

— Идём.  
*** 

Вопреки ожиданию демона, спускаясь по ступенькам навстречу своей смерти, чародей по имени Стивен Стрэндж думал не о сражении, не о неизбежной гибели, а о своей девушке. Точнее, о том, что подумала бы она, увидев его рядом с другой обнаженной дамой.

— Тебя вс-с-серьёз это волнует? — со смехом полюбопытствовал демон.

— Ну, я, наверное, смог бы оправдаться, — покосившись на него, пожал плечами Стивен. — Упомянул бы твою зловещую натуру и способность менять облик, но… Получилось бы всё равно неловко.

— Ты с-с-самый забавный маг из всех моих знакомых в этом измерении.

— Предпочитаю называться остроумным. Не так обидно.

— С-с-слушаюсь, ос-строумный маг.

Спустившись на первый этаж, они свернули в правый коридор, где Стивен открыл единственную, но очень солидную, укреплённую металлом дверь.

— Прошу, — пригласил он демона внутрь.

— После хозяина, — откликнулся тот, и Стивен зашел первым.

В огромном зале с каменным полом, каменными же стенами и без единого окна сами собой вспыхнули факелы на стенах. 

— Дуэль? — предложил Стивен.

— Пожалуй.

Они разошлись в разные стороны и встали друг напротив друга.

— Не знаю, на что ты надеешьс-с-ся, С-с-стивен, — прошипел демон, меняя облик на свой естественный косматый вид, в точности соответствующий картинке в пособии по демонологии. — Но хотя бы попытайс-с-ся.

— Попытаюсь, — кивнул Стивен, первым начиная бой.  
*** 

Плащ левитации чувствовал неописуемый восторг. У его хозяина было всего несколько минут между двумя моментами: когда он обнаружил демона за окном и когда демон протиснулся в щель, и их хватило для того, чтобы составить план.

_«Велидон — демон второго ранга, имеет отдаленное родство с Дормамму. Сильнее любого чародея Земли, может произвольно менять облик, часто демонстрирует способности суккуба и считает человеческое сердце отменным деликатесом. В магической истории зафиксировано семь случаев появления Велидона на Земле: в трех из них он ушел сам, разделавшись с выбранной жертвой, еще в четырех был изгнан с помощью особого ритуала._

_Ритуал изгнания требует специальной подготовки в течение суток. Тем не менее, существуют и другие ритуалы, позволяющие задержать Велидона в определенном помещении на срок до двенадцати часов, а также сделать храм неприкосновенным для него. Для ритуалов такого рода необходимо минимум два чародея, досконально знающих, что нужно делать. Ошибка будет стоить жизни обоим...»_

Еще никогда фотографическая память не была настолько полезна.

Бегая между витринами и надевая артефакты, Стивен отчетливо подумал: _«Нужно во что бы то ни стало заманить его в тренировочный зал и запереть там, чтобы я успел привести кого-нибудь из Камартаджа для ритуала. Плащ, ты услышал меня? Не вмешивайся, не реагируй на провокации и Дому это передай. Если демон решит, что я сдался, он может согласиться на последнее желание.  
Это наш шанс.   
Но у него мощные телепатические способности, поэтому я буду думать о том, что работает на нашу цель…» _

И ведь сработало!

Демон действительно поверил в доктора-миротворца, смирившегося со своей участью, согласился исполнить его последнюю волю и спустился с ним. Ну а дальше… Стивену пришлось сложно.

Он сражался.

Плащ, как мог, помогал ему уворачиваться от выпадов демона, таскал по всему залу, прятал за создаваемыми Домом каменными укрытиями, — и всё это, постепенно смещаясь к двери. Осторожно, крайне осторожно, чтобы демон не заподозрил подвоха, потому что до сих пор он играл со Стивеном, зная, что может сжечь его заживо в любой момент.

Надетые второпях артефакты отражали всё, что могли, постепенно исчерпывая свой ресурс один за другим, так что вскоре из работающих вещей на Стивене остались лишь медальон Митры и Плащ. И это лучше, чем что бы то ни было, подсказало ему, что уже пора. 

Стивен сотворил толстую стену из пламени между демоном и собой, и Плащ отнес его к двери, выбравшись за которую, Стивен запер её на засов.

— Ух… — выдохнул он.

Мигом позже от яростного вопля демона содрогнулись стены.

— Дом, я быстро! — выпалил Стивен, отцепляя с пояса кольцо и, надев его на пальцы, наскоро сотворил портал в Святилище Камартаджа.

Надо же было такому случиться, что именно в это время там собрались мастера Хамир, Туичен, Вонг и Верховный Чародей.

— Велидон! — выдохнул Стивен, когда все четверо магов уставились на него. — В нью-йоркском храме. Сейчас. Я его запер в тренировочном зале, но мне нужен кто-то из вас для задерживающего ритуала.

— Задерживающего? — очень ровным тоном переспросил Старейшина. — А вы не пробовали его победить?

— А по мне не видно? Чем я, по-вашему, занимался?! — возмутился Стивен, демонстрируя свою еще дымящуюся и местами продырявленную одежду и оплавившиеся артефакты на руках. 

— Вероятно, вы мало старались.

— Слушайте, я…

— Вам оказали честь, назначив вас Хранителем нью-йоркского храма, — невозмутимо перебил его Старейшина. — Уникальной сокровищницы с мощными артефактами. Попытайтесь применить какой-либо из них.

— Я могу прямо сейчас зачитать вам по памяти полный список артефактов нью-йоркского храма и подробно объяснить, почему ни один из них не справится с Велидоном. Но у меня нет на это времени! — рявкнул Стивен. — Даже в тренировочном зале Дом с трудом удерживает его. Нужен ритуал!

— Нет, — тихо, но твердо возразил Старейшина.

— Что?

— Я сказал «нет», доктор. Никто из нас не поможет вам с ритуалом, потому что вы явно старались недостаточно. Возвращайтесь к Велидону и приложите больше усилий на этот раз.

Стивен скользнул взглядом по хранящим молчание другим мастерам — встревоженным выглядел только Вонг, и умоляюще поднял руки.

— Верховный Чародей, — тоном, которым обычно обращаются к душевнобольным, начал Стивен. — Вы, вероятно, не поняли: до сих пор Велидон не убил меня только потому, что счёл забавным. Но после того, как я запер его в тренировочном зале, я больше не забавный. Он в ярости.

— Страх — естественное чувство для неопытного бойца, доктор. Смелее! Уверен, вы справитесь. 

В абсолютной тишине Стивен сотворил портал обратно в храм, собрался шагнуть в него, но в последний момент передумал. Вместо этого он вновь повернулся к наблюдающим за ним мастерам и задержал взгляд на Туичене.

— Мастер Туичен, вы вроде бы говорили, что каждому Хранителю храма полагается от одного до пяти помощников, на их роль можно выбрать любого, кроме двух других Хранителей, их помощников и Верховного Чародея. Я прав?

— Да, доктор Стрэндж, — подтвердил тот.

— Очень хорошо. Своим вторым помощником я выбираю Вонга, — вздёрнув подбородок, заявил Стивен. — Точнее, разумеется, не вторым, а главным, но, я думаю, вы поняли суть. За мной, Вонг, — распорядился он и шагнул в портал.

Вонг, не оглядываясь, молча проследовал за ним.  
*** 

Непривычное зрелище наблюдали мастер Хамир и мастер Туичен в Камартадже: ни один из них прежде не видел, как смеется нынешний Верховный Чародей.

— Не угодно ли вам пояснить нам с мастером Хамиром, что в этой тревожной ситуации смогло вас так развеселить? — вежливо спросил мастер Туичен.

— А вы сами не заметили, уважаемые мастера? — шагнув вперед, Старейшина развернулся так, чтобы видеть обоих. — Всё дело в том, _кого именно_ назначил своим помощником Стрэндж. И представителем _какой_ династии этот помощник является. Всё-таки Древняя не ошиблась на его счёт...

Туичен и Хамир переглянулись.

— Допустим, — кивнул Туичен. — Но всё же Велидон…

— Разумеется, мы поможем Стрэнджу с изгнанием, — посерьезнев, тут же ответил Старейшина. — Нужно начинать подготовку для завтрашнего ритуала. Вы знаете, что делать, мастера.  
*** 

Одного касания к двери в зал Стивену хватило, чтобы понять: за ней пусто. И потому он, не колеблясь, поднял засов и вошел внутрь.

Больше не требовался свет факелов: в стене напротив двери зияла огромная дыра на улицу Нью-Йорка. 

— Ушел, — констатировал Вонг. Это было его первое слово за время встречи.

— Да, — подойдя к проему, Стивен сосредоточился и начал создавать магические линии. 

— Что намерен делать дальше?

— Предупредить Хранителей Лондона и Гонконга, защитить те храмы и этот от проникновения, и тогда Велидон явится в Камартадж. Потому что сможет достать меня только там.

— Разумно, — кивнул Вонг, наблюдая за восстановлением стены. — Учитель.

— Ты не будешь звать меня так, — не поворачиваясь, возразил Стивен. — Только по имени. Еще можно недотепой, бестолочью, необразованным магом и всем, что придет тебе в голову. У тебя никогда не было проблем с выбором слов.

— Как скажешь. 

Стянув стену так, что она снова стала ровной и непроницаемой, Стивен на миг опустил голову и повернулся к Вонгу, очень серьёзно смотревшему на него.

— Ты же понимаешь, я не смог придумать другой выход, Вонг? Не знаю, чего ждал от меня Верховный Чародей, но…

Вонг усмехнулся уголком рта.

— Можешь мне верить, _недотёпа_ , ты сделал в точности то, чего он от тебя ждал.


	9. Chapter 9

Скрежет, с которым Велидон пытался проникнуть в нью-йоркский храм, разбудил Кристин, так что, когда Игнатус ворвался в их со Стивеном спальню, она уже включила фонарик в своем мобильном телефоне и прислушивалась к звукам. 

— Демон напал на храм, Кристин! — скороговоркой выпалил Игнатус, увидев, что она не спит.

— Стивен?..

— Приказал забрать тебя в его старую квартиру.

Наскоро соорудив портал, он подхватил Кристин вместе с одеялом и шагнул в него — в гостиную квартиры Стивена Стрэнджа, и уже там опустил её на диван. 

Искры погасли. Игнатус отступил назад, старательно глядя в пол.

— Он сказал, чтобы мы оба сидели здесь, пока он не придет.

— Понятно.

Натянув сползшее одеяло до шеи, Кристин с сомнением посмотрела на дверь в спальню Стивена, где можно было разжиться одеждой, и снова на Игнатуса — босого, в серой пижаме.

— Что там за демон? Ты его знаешь?

— Учитель сказал, что его зовут Велидоном, но нет, я не в курсе, кто это. Вроде бы тот же самый, что напал на меня и на тебя.

— Насколько он сильный?

— Я не знаю, — Игнатус опустил голову ещё ниже. — Но, думаю, учитель это точно знает, раз отослал меня вместе с тобой и пообещал за нами прийти.

— Что ж… подождём Стивена, — Кристин свесила ноги с дивана. — Отвернись к окну, а лучше подойди к нему.

— Конечно.

Игнатус послушно отвернулся и направился к панорамному окну. Кристин же, не отпуская одеяло, отправилась в спальню. Её вещей в ней давно не было, но вот несколько футболок, рубашек и брюк Стивена сохранилось. Надев его черную футболку и спортивные штаны, в коих пришлось подвернуть штанины, она собрала еще один такой комплект и положила на кровать.

Выйдя в гостиную, Кристин позвала Игнатуса:

— Можешь повернуться, — тот так и сделал. — Иди в спальню, там пара вещей для тебя, переоденься. Кто знает, может, Стивен позовёт тебя на помощь.

— О… хорошо. Спасибо.

Игнатус ушел переодеваться. Кристин же решила зайти на кухню и заварить обоим по кружке кофе — чай закончился, а выходить за новым отсюда пока не следовало. Пусть даже это и не Дом, не позволяющий даже открыть дверь. 

В результате уже три минуты спустя на диван в гостиной залезли с ногами два человека в совершенно одинаковой чёрной одежде, а потому похожие, словно близнецы. И поделили одеяло из нью-йоркского храма на двоих, чтобы не мерзли ступни. Потягивая кофе, Кристин посматривала на Игнатуса — очень собранного, серьёзного, готового вскочить в любой момент и дать отпор кому или чему угодно.

— Я бы очень хотел оказаться рядом с ним, Кристин, — поймав очередной её взгляд, признался Игнатус. — Но мне приказано защищать тебя. Не могу ослушаться учителя.

— Это понятно. Сколько времени занимает обычная схватка с демоном?

— Зависит от демона. Велидону я, например, сопротивлялся минут десять, не больше. Я оказался слишком слаб и не смог сообразить, что с ним делать. Но учитель это знает, он помнит этого демона, так что…

— Подождём час, — подытожила Кристин. — Если за это время новостей не появится, ты сделаешь портал в Камартадж, и мы вместе позовём кого-нибудь на помощь, чтобы проверили, как там Стивен. Например, Вонга.

— Это… отличная идея, Кристин! — восхитился Игнатус. — Так я не оставлю без охраны тебя, и мы узнаем новости. Я согласен!

— Вот и чудно.

Включив мобильник, Кристин отправила на телефон Стивена сообщение: «Напиши сразу, как сможешь» и засекла время для ответа.

Им осталось только ждать.  
*** 

Большинство докторов клиники Метро-Дженерал встречали утро после ночного дежурства в состоянии усталости, мечтая добраться до мягкой, уютной постели. Хирург Франко Моретти о таких приземлённых вещах не думал вовсе — он испытывал раздражение, которое только усиливалось изо дня в день. Подумать только! Столько времени на стажировке, а до сих пор не удалось не то что согласовать план исследований с Кристин Палмер, но и вообще нормально с ней поговорить. Сначала она была слишком занята на операциях, а потом и вовсе перестала выходить на работу и лишь отсылала документы по электронной почте.

— Доктор Палмер ясно дала понять, что не выйдет на дежурство до первого января, — терпеливо напомнил Алан Свифт, выслушав очередную жалобу стажера. — Она заполнила все отчеты, так что претензий к ней клиника не имеет.

— Но что с ней случилось?

— Просто устала. Почти два месяца подряд она не только оперировала больных, но и проводила серьёзное исследование стволовых клеток. После такого любому понадобится отдых, тем более доктор Палмер уже прислала план следующей фазы исследования.

— Преждевременно, — буркнул Франко.

— Простите? — прищурился Свифт.

— Я говорю, что мог бы поделиться с ней своими идеями на этот счёт. У меня есть предложение, как использовать результаты первой фазы в более перспективном эксперименте. 

— Я вам уже предлагал заняться им с доктором Уэстом, но вы этого не сделали. Отчего-то вы никак не можете понять, что доктор Палмер, во-первых, не отступится от своего плана, а во-вторых, у нее уже есть консультант, подающий весьма стоящие идеи.

— Вы про Стрэнджа, что ли? — саркастически хмыкнул Франко. — Он же калека. У него нет и не может быть практики, он где-то пропадал долгий срок. Что он может подсказать доктору Палмер, если он не в курсе дел?

— Две последние его статьи в ведущих журналах по нейрохирургии опровергают ваши слова, доктор Моретти. Стрэндж отлично владеет ситуацией в научном мире, а его опыт позволяет ему выдвигать стоящие гипотезы и без проверки на практике. Видите ли, это тот случай, когда голова важнее рук. Голова Стрэнджа — это огромная ценность.

Франко вздохнул. Покосился на Ника Уэста, остановившегося возле автомата с чипсами, и упрямо возразил:

— Почему вы не можете признать, что вам его просто жаль? Что вы… не знаю… чувствуете вину за то, что не смогли вернуть Стрэнджу руки после аварии, и теперь делаете хорошую мину при плохой игре?

— Довольно, мистер Моретти, — предостерегающе попросил Свифт.

— Вы доверили перспективное исследование девушке с калекой! Что это, если не жалость?

Вытащив пачку чипсов, Ник удивленно взглянул на Франко и затем — на Свифта.

— Он это о Стрэндже, что ли? Что мы его жалеем?

— А о ком же ещё?! — воскликнул Франко, окончательно утратив самоконтроль. — Вы готовы погубить перспективный проект, лишить тысячи больных надежды на выздоровление из-за вашей неуместной жалости к Стрэнджу! Распорядитесь, чтобы доктор Палмер объединила свои наработки со мной, доктор Свифт, пока не стало слишком поздно. Если не думаете о карьере своих подчинённых, подумайте хотя бы о больных!

Выдав эту тираду, Франко резко развернулся и ушёл с гордо поднятой головой. Лишь когда он свернул из коридора на лестницу, Ник Уэст и Алан Свифт слегка ошарашенно посмотрели друг на друга.

— И что? — осторожно спросил Ник. — Вы это так оставите?

— Безусловно, нет.

Нахмурившись, Свифт вынул из кармана мобильный телефон и после недолгих поисков набрал номер профессора Анниоли.

— Здравствуйте, профессор. Это Алан из Метро-Дженерал, — вежливо поздоровался он со своим давним учителем и просто хорошим знакомым. — Вы уже в Риме, верно?.. Очень хорошо. Помните, на последней конференции вы жалели о том, что в вашей родной Италии не проводятся исследования уровня Стивена Стрэнджа и доктора Палмер?.. Да, так вот, у меня в клинике сейчас работает перспективный стажер-нейрохирург Франко Моретти, у которого есть идеи и желание провести эксперимент подобного уровня, но, увы, мы не можем предоставить ему базу… Да, весьма талантливый молодой человек, сам Стивен Стрэндж оценил его работу как «выше среднего»… Понимаю, что это хорошая рекомендация. Так что? Найдётся в Италии местечко для соотечественника?.. О, я могу отпустить его хоть сейчас. Думаю, и рейс завтра будет. Я же понимаю, как вам не терпится… Прекрасно. Полагаю, вы сообщите ему сами?.. Не за что, профессор. И вас с наступающим! Супруге большой привет.

Сбросив вызов, Свифт повернул голову к ожидавшему результата Нику.

— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил тот. — Берёт?

— Берёт. Завтра мистер Моретти сядет в самолёт и Новый год встретит уже на своей земле. А то это же не дело — не ценим перспективного учёного! Верно я говорю?

— Вы всегда говорите верно, доктор Свифт, — широко улыбнулся Ник и вскрыл упаковку с чипсами.  
*** 

Обращаться за помощью в Камартадж Кристин и Игнатусу не понадобилось — на исходе часа появился Стивен, заявил, что демон удрал, но вместе с Вонгом и еще двумя Хранителями храмов он собирается расставить ловушки для него. Затем отобрал у Кристин кружку с остатками холодного кофе, выпил его и позвал Вонга.

Кристин с нескрываемым интересом следила за тем, как Стивен и Вонг проводят ритуал, призванный защитить квартиру от проникновения демона. Возвращаться в храм Стивен пока не позволил — там оставалась трещина над стеклом, да и защиту требовалось усилить.

Когда созданная Стивеном и Вонгом светящаяся матрица впиталась в пол, в гостиной стало заметно теплее.

— Ну вот, сюда он теперь точно не войдёт, — с чувством выполненного долга сообщил Стивен.

— В ближайшие двадцать лет, — уточнил Вонг.

— Да. На очереди три храма. Здания там магические, Кристин, поэтому времени на защиту потребуется больше. Тем более в нью-йоркском, где теперь дыра над окном. 

— То есть ты собираешься уйти на неопределённый срок, — с понимающей улыбкой покивала Кристин.

— Точно. Но зато с тобой останется Игнатус. Его помощь в храме пока не нужна, ну а мне будет спокойнее.

— Как скажете, учитель, — откликнулся Игнатус.

Смерив его внимательным взглядом с головы до ног, Стивен на секунду нахмурился.

— Ничего не имею против своей одежды, но моя обувь на тебя точно не налезет. Сгоняй-ка пока в храм за своей и заодно четвёртый том демонологии принеси. Почитаешь там описание ритуала изгнания. 

— Слушаюсь!

Игнатус надел двойное кольцо.

— И мой ноутбук захвати! — попросила Кристин.

— Я принесу.

Игнатус исчез. Стивен покосился на Вонга, равнодушно изучавшего витрину с наградами, и вновь посмотрел на Кристин.

— Вонг теперь тоже мой помощник, как и Игнатус. Я бы обошелся его содействием, но камартаджевская бюрократия оказалась сильнее.

— То есть он тоже будет жить в нью-йоркском храме?

— Кто ж его знает? Вонг, что скажешь?

Не соизволив повернуться, Вонг ответил:

— Помощники находятся там, где нужны Хранителю, Стивен. Тебе решать, где мне жить.

Кристин могла поклясться, что после этого заявления Стивен смутился. Ненадолго, всего на пару секунд, но всё же… Точно было.

— Вонг, на кухне есть кофе и сладости, — гостеприимно предложила она. — Не ваш фирменный чай, конечно, но всё-таки кое-что.

Вонг оглянулся на неё.

— Благодарю, — учтиво кивнул он и отправился на кухню.

Кристин же, дождавшись, когда он скроется из виду, слезла с дивана и подошла к Стивену. 

— Ты чего? — вполголоса спросила она, разглядывая его.

— Чувствую себя первокурсником, который вдруг получил профессора в личное рабство, — из кухни донеслось отчетливое фырканье. — У нас приличная разница в подготовке, Кристин.

— Но он же на это согласился. Или ему приказал твой шеф?

Стивен отвел взгляд.

— Не совсем. Ему приказал я. На правах Хранителя нью-йоркского храма. И что-то мне подсказывает, Вонг это ещё припомнит.

— Даже не сомневайся! — донеслось из кухни. — _Оболтус_.

Кристин вопросительно подняла брови.

— Я ему разрешил, — признался Стивен. — В порядке моральной компенсации за пожизненную службу мне, — и повысил голос: — Надеялся, он не станет этим злоупотреблять!

На кухне снова фыркнули.

— Как-то так.

В гостиной засветились искры, и секунду спустя появился Игнатус со стопкой своей камартаджевской одежды, книжкой и ноутбуком в руках, обутый в ботинки.

— Всё тихо? — уточнил Стивен.

— Никого в храме не видел, учитель.

— Отлично. Вонг, уходим.

Вонг тут же вернулся из кухни. Стивен же, не мешкая, поцеловал Кристин.

— У меня мой мобильник с собой, — напомнила она. — Присылай хотя бы СМСки, как будет минутка. Всё-таки за тобой охотится демон, я волнуюсь.

— Договорились.

Стивен и Вонг отправились в нью-йоркский храм.  
***

_«Заделали дыру в храме. Дом начал урчать! Серьёзно, послушай запись»._

_«Дом предложил Вонгу кресло. Похоже, моего второго помощника он принял. Я не жалуюсь, но ни мне, ни Игнатусу он его не предлагал»._

_«Шлю фото невыносимо самодовольного Вонга. Да, он тут вроде бы выглядит как обычно, но он самодовольный! Я настаиваю»._

_«Хранитель храма в Лондоне не в курсе ритуала, так что его проводим мы с Вонгом. Снова»._

_«А вот в Гонконге повезло: Тина Минору его знает, так что мы с Вонгом наблюдаем за ней и ее помощником. Всегда приятно видеть, как работает кто-то другой»._

_«Судя по времени, вы с Игнатусом уже собираетесь спать. Оставайтесь в квартире. Мы с Вонгом в Камартадже, готовим ритуал изгнания»._

_«Доброе утро! Помню, что сегодня канун НГ, но мы еще не закончили подготовку. Как только — так сразу приду. После обеда»._

_«Закажи доставку еды через час. Что-нибудь горячее и побольше. На тебя, меня и Игнатуса»._

Как и обещал, Стивен явился на обед один. С усталыми невыспавшимися глазами, но относительно бодрый и деятельный.

— Вроде бы всё предусмотрели, — поведал он, после того, как забрал у парня из службы доставки пакеты с едой, и принялся сам, по одному, осторожно их открывать на кухонном столе. — Теперь у демона путь только в Камартадж, а там Вонг тут же вызовет меня. Другие мастера подстрахуют. Вы тут как?

— Скучали и ждали тебя, — ответила за обоих Кристин. — Я отбирала пациентов для второй фазы исследования, почитаешь потом.

— Конечно.

Проверив всю еду и не обнаружив ничего опасного, Стивен приглашающе махнул рукой, и все трое расселись за столом. 

— Я выучил описание ритуала, учитель, — сказал Игнатус. — Могу быть одним из пятерых.

— Предполагается, что в пентаграмме будут стоять Вонг, Адмони, Хамир, Туичен и я, но мы будем иметь тебя в виду.

— В пентаграмме? — переспросила Кристин, поливая заказанную пасту соусом.

— Демон же, — пожал плечами Стивен. — Демонов изгоняют через пентаграмму. Помогает это, правда, ненадолго, но хотя бы так.

— Больше с ним ничего не сделать?

— Он сильнее нас всех вместе взятых. Мы не можем его победить, Кристин. Только изгнать из нашего мира в надежде, что у него появятся интересы где-то ещё. 

— Что ж… удачи вам. Возможно, вы даже успеете до нового года.

— Есть какие-то планы?

Кристин улыбнулась.

— Думаю, с вашими способностями, господа чародеи, вы сумеете найти место с самым удачным видом на фейерверк. 

Стивен и Игнатус переглянулись: вызов был принят! И продолжили обедать, беседуя о разных мелочах. 

Наблюдая за собеседниками, Кристин чувствовала себя вполне спокойно и расслабленно, пока не перехватила странный взгляд, брошенный Стивеном на Игнатуса. Будто Стивен сомневался, стоит ли ему о чем-то говорить, или же решил, что стоит, но гораздо позднее. Покопавшись в воспоминаниях, она вспомнила, в каких ситуациях уже видела у него такое выражение лица — когда во время операции возникли проблемы, и требовалось сообщить об этом родственникам пациента.

Гадая о том, что могло случиться, Кристин продолжила шутить, но от её умиротворения не осталось и следа. Теперь она ждала объяснений Стивена, хотела узнать, что же там возникла за проблема.

Поздний обед закончился. Собрав коробки в пакеты для мусора, Кристин, Стивен и Игнатус перебрались в гостиную, где все трое сели на диван. Четвертый участник — Плащ левитации — завис перед ними.

— Почему не садишься ты, Плащ? — полюбопытствовала Кристин.

Стивен посерьезнел.

— Он хочет кое-что показать Игнатусу.

— Мне? — неподдельно удивился тот.

— Да. У Плаща есть его личный планшет, и сегодня в Камартадже он записал на него видео, о котором, по его мнению, ты, Игнатус, должен знать. Показывай, Плащ.

Плащ левитации достал из-под полы планшет, включил его и протянул Игнатусу, который с опаской его принял. Сидящей слева от него Кристин было прекрасно видно изображение на экране, в то время как Стивен даже не попытался заглянуть — он видел запись раньше.

На записи, сделанной из-за угла здания в Камартадже, разговаривали две девушки: Лейла и ещё одна в такой же серой форме новичка. Вдалеке за ними, на площади, можно было разглядеть группу мастеров.

_— Видишь, он сейчас занят, Анита, а то я бы подошла. Но у них там вроде бы что-то серьёзное, — указав рукой на мастеров, сказала Лейла._

_— Да, я слышала в столовой, что они ловят демона, — подтвердила Анита. — Бр-р! Скорей бы поймали!_

_— Согласна с тобой. Пока они заняты, к Стивену не подобраться._

_— Ты и так подобралась к нему очень близко, разве нет? Побывала в его храме, даже переночевала там._

_— Да, но вот он в это время спал с Кристин. Что он только в ней нашёл? — Лейла выразительно поморщилась. — Она даже не маг._

_— Может, он её любит?_

_— Разлюбит! Нужно только больше времени. Хоть бы этот его ученик ещё раз заболел, что ли…_

_— И тебе совсем его не жаль? — уточнила Анита. — Парень таскается за тобой, смотрит влюбленными глазами._

_— Не представляешь, как меня это бесит! Терплю только из-за Стивена. Знаешь, я по гроб жизни обязана Лиз, что она этого Игнатуса отвлекла на себя, я бы не сдержалась ещё в Канаде._

_— Твоя понятливая младшая сестрёнка?_

_— Ага, такая же жалостливая, как и ты. Узнала о моих планах и решила сократить его время общения со мной. Но здесь, в Камартадже, мне не надо быть с ним постоянно. Мне он нужен, чтобы приблизиться к Стивену, — Лейла сжала руки в кулаки. — Только ради этого._

_— Ну, тогда терпи, — пожала плечами Анита.  
_  
Запись закончилась.

— Спасибо, Плащ, — едва слышно поблагодарил его Игнатус, протянув планшет, а потом попытался встать, но Кристин, схватив его за руку, вынудила задержаться.

— Ты куда? Далеко собрался?

Глянув на её пальцы на своём запястье, Игнатус посмотрел на очень спокойное и понимающее лицо Стивена, затем — в сочувствующие глаза Кристин и сел обратно на место. Через секунду он тяжело вздохнул, зажмурился, а потом уткнулся лбом в её плечо, и Кристин приобняла его за плечи.

Плащ, мигом оказавшись рядом, пристроился на подлокотнике дивана и обхватил руку Игнатуса полой.

— Плащ показал мне эту запись два часа назад. Я решил, тебе стоит её увидеть, — сказал Стивен.

— И вы были правы, учитель, — сдавленным голосом ответил Игнатус. — Сожалею, что из-за меня Лейла попала в ваш храм.

— В наш храм, — поправил его Стивен. — И не из-за тебя, а из-за меня, как выяснилось.

— Ну а я тут и вовсе мешаю счастью двух магов, — добавила Кристин.

Стивен и Игнатус тут же вскинулись:

— Кристин, я…

— Кристин, мы…

Она мягко улыбнулась.

— Всё в порядке, мальчики. Буду мешать и дальше, пока это устраивает вас.

Приобняв Кристин за талию, Стивен поцеловал в висок. Игнатус же, понаблюдав за обоими, прижался щекой к её плечу и сразу же почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к волосам — это Плащ не сдержался и потрепал его по кудрям.

— Пытаешься поднять мне настроение, Плащ? — малоразборчиво проговорил он. — Ты всегда это делаешь, когда я веду себя, как идиот. Но я и правда даже не предполагал…

— Первая любовь? — с сочувствием в голосе уточнила Кристин.

— Настолько сильная — первая, — подтвердил Игнатус и потёр пальцами глаза. — А её сестрёнка, значит, меня пожалела…

Он старательно сморгнул всё-таки выступившие слёзы.

— Расскажи нам о ней, — предложил Стивен, чтобы сменить тему.

— О, Лиз… — Игнатус невольно улыбнулся. — Она славная, совсем маленькая, но ходила за мной, как привязанная. А когда мы прощались, подарила мне свой мобильник с её номером, чтобы я не забывал, что она мой друг.

— Знала о планах сестры, но хотела поддерживать связь. Интересная девочка.

— Она меня рисовала. Получилось даже немного похоже.

Плащ взлохматил его кудри ещё раз. Потом это же сделала Кристин, а после не выдержал ещё и Стивен. Отстранившись, Игнатус посмотрел на всех троих.

— Больше не буду ни в кого влюбляться, — твердо пообещал он. — Моя семья — это вы.

— И маленькая Лиз, — напомнила Кристин.

— Да. И маленькая Лиз. Надо будет поздравить её с Новым годом… ближе к полуночи.

— Вот и ещё одно дело на эту ночь, — подытожил Стивен и предвкушающе потёр ладони. — Что до твоих слов: безусловно, ты не чужой нам человек и можешь рассчитывать на нас с Кристин, Плащом и даже очень вредным Домом. Не расстраивайся из-за Лейлы. Скоро она поймёт, что у неё ничего не выйдет ни с кем из нас. 

— Я не хочу её больше видеть.

— Твоё право. К тому же у меня теперь ещё один помощник, и тебе придётся учиться взаимодействовать с ним. После изгнания демона он собирается переехать в нью-йоркский храм.

— Вы взяли второго помощника, учитель? — поразился Игнатус.

— А, ты же не слышал! Да, официально им стал Вонг.

— Вонг?! — удивления в голосе Игнатуса прибавилось. — Тогда кто же теперь вы?

— В смысле кто я? — не понял Стивен. — Я — Хранитель нью-йоркского храма. Ничего не изменилось. 

— Но ведь Вонги же это… — закончить фразу Игнатусу не дал треск искр, и тот, кого они только что обсуждали, показался в окне портала.

— Стивен, Велидон в Камартадже.

— Понял, иду, — тут же встал с дивана Стивен.

— Есть ещё проблема.

— Какая? Не успел вернуться мастер Адмони?

— Успел. Но Старейшина ушел загонять Велидона в пентаграмму вместе с мастером Хамиром. Для ритуала не хватает одного мага.

Оба одновременно повернулись к Игнатусу.

— Я готов! — сверкая глазами, выдохнул тот. — Я всё выучил, всё помню, клянусь!

— Принимается, — согласился Стивен, затем повернулся к Кристин. — Мы очень постараемся уложиться до полуночи. Будь готова смотреть фейерверк.

— Удачи вам всем! — от души пожелала Кристин. — Возвращайтесь поскорее.

Плащ опустился на плечи Стивену, и вместе с Игнатусом они ушли через портал.  
*** 

В полуночном Камартадже в этот раз не было тихо. Ветер приносил сюда отголоски праздничного фейерверка над Покхарой — по-азиатски мощного и красочного. Новый год здесь уже наступил, а все ученики и наставники высыпали на улицу. 

Чувствуя сосредоточенность своего хозяина, Плащ левитации тихо гордился им — уверенным в себе магом, сразу занявшим свободное место на одном из углов пентаграммы в центре площади для тренировок. Подражая учителю, Игнатус направился к соседнему углу и остановился там. Три оставшихся угла заняли мастера Вонг, Туичен и Адмони.

Вдалеке, за домами, слышался грохот, рев и сверкали вспышки заклинаний.

— Так, всем ученикам отойти к стенам зданий, кроме библиотеки. Освободите площадь! — громко скомандовал Стивен.

Толпясь и спотыкаясь, обитатели Камартаджа выполнили его приказ, а Плащ загордился хозяином ещё сильнее. Выбор зданий был понятен: именно с той стороны, где стояла библиотека, доносился шум. 

— Мастера и ученик, начинаем!

Плащ затрепетал, чувствуя поднявшийся ветер и магию, которую стали творить пятеро магов в пентаграмме. Они речитативом зачитывали заклинание, жестами сплетали его в огромную сферу. Это выглядело красиво — огненные всполохи и кроваво-красные лучи, ярко и неимоверно опасно. Под сферой образовалась бездонная пропасть, и именно в этот момент рухнула часть библиотечной стены.

Ученики в ужасе вскрикнули. Участники ритуала, даже не дернувшись, посмотрели в сторону пролома, из которого вылетел косматый демон Велидон, подгоняемый заклинаниями Верховного Чародея и мастера Хамира.

При виде пентаграммы демон попытался уйти в сторону, но ему не позволили. Так, сопротивляясь магии и пронзительно скрипя когтями по камням, он вынуждено пересек линию пентаграммы и на мгновение завис над ней.

— Ещё увидимся, Стивен, — звучно пообещал демон, глядя ему в глаза.

— До нескорой встречи, Велидон, — хладнокровно отреагировал тот. — Лучше бы тебе не возвращаться.

Вместе с остальной четверкой магов он зачитал последнюю часть заклинания, и демон с воплем сорвался в пропасть. 

Минуту спустя проём между мирами закрылся, а линии пентаграммы перестали сиять.

— Ух, — радостно выдохнул Стивен. — Выставили его. Благодарю за помощь, мастера. 

Те лишь уважительно покивали ему.

— Игнатус, думаю, тебе пора сменить форму на красную вместо серой. Ты готов.

— Спасибо, учитель! — просиял Игнатус. — Это честь для меня. Я же…

Дальше Плащ левитации его не слушал, полностью сосредоточившись на странном тянущем ощущении. Оно возникло еще во время ритуала, но тогда Плащ отмахнулся, теперь же отвлекаться было не на что. 

Он попытался описать его и смог подобрать лишь одно слово: «Утрата». Сильная, невосполнимая, мучительная настолько, что хотелось сжаться в комок и раскачиваться, вцепившись в воротник.

«Утрата».

И боль.

Поозиравшись воротником, Плащ задержал взгляд на черном проломе в здании библиотеки и, вспорхнув с плеч хозяина, рванул туда, даже не повернувшись на крик хозяина: «Ты куда, Плащ?».

Звуки пропали, словно кто-то нажал кнопку. Пролетев в дыру, Плащ остановился, озираясь, и замер, неверяще глядя на черный обуглившийся тоннель до дыры в боковой стене. Здесь сюда проник Велидон и, что еще важнее, именно здесь, на его пути, стоял второй стеллаж. 

И книга, старинная книга «Плащ левитации» стояла на нём.

Плащ всхлипнул, мысленно завопил: «За что?!» — и опустился прямо там, где висел, на пол.

«Книга… Моя книга артефакта с проклятием Совета мастеров, которое теперь никто не сумеет отменить…  
Одна на всём свете, и теперь её больше нет…»

Он бездумно водил полами по тонкому слою пепла, согнувшись, словно старик, и раскачивался из стороны в сторону, пока не упали тени.

Звуки появились, но приглушенные, как сквозь очень толстое стекло. Краешком сознания он чувствовал, как Стивену наперебой объясняют ситуацию с книгой Старейшина и мастер Туичен, как злится – в самом деле, злится! – Вонг, напоминая, что лично советовал эту книгу всё-таки прочесть.

Потом рядом на колени опустился Игнатус, чтобы обнять за поникшие плечи и прижать воротником к себе, — и Плащ всхлипнул уже ему в шею.

Что толку с того, что им всем жаль?

Что толку с того, что хозяин расстроен? Раскаивается, да, это слышно и чувствуется даже на расстоянии в один шаг. Даже не оправдывается, когда ему выговаривает Вонг, которому тоже – и это очень заметно – жаль. Только кивает, покаянно сопит и переживает за него, за свой первый артефакт.

Плащ съежился, вжался в Игнатуса, крепко обнимающего его уже двумя руками, и беззвучно заревел, страдая, как никогда прежде. Оплакивая разбившуюся мечту, в исполнение которой он всего неделю назад так опрометчиво поверил. 

«Как же так, хозяин?.. Ну как же так?..»

Выслушав всё, что хотели сказать мастера, Стивен молча ушел. Плащ, не испытывая желания даже сдвинуться с места, лишь затих в руках баюкающего его Игнатуса, которому тоже сегодня пришлось нелегко. Но разве ж это сравнится?..

«Книга… моя книга…»

Горюя в руках сочувствующего Игнатуса, он не сразу уловил, что хозяин вернулся, — дернулся, лишь когда услышал четкий приказ: 

— В сторону, Плащ!

А повернулся, когда почувствовал, как изумленно затихли все вокруг.

Стивен… Уставившись на него, Плащ на миг даже залюбовался непривычно строгим и сосредоточенным выражением его лица, а посмотрев ниже, вдруг увидел чрезвычайно знакомый медальон.

— И пусть только попробует кто-то сказать, что это неподходящий случай! — чеканя слова, звенящим от напряжения голосом произнёс Стивен, поднимая руки на уровень груди и выставляя пальцы под нужным углом. 

Самоубийц возразить ему среди толпы мастеров не нашлось, а Игнатус, поняв, что происходит что-то очень важное, сгреб в охапку Плащ и отошел в сторону вместе с ним.

Около десятка человек завороженно наблюдали за тем, как открыл Глаз Агамотто Стивен Стрэндж, как создал зелёную светящуюся матрицу, а затем, плавно ведя рукой, восстановил до прежнего состояния пострадавшую часть библиотеки и второй стеллаж.

Плащ вырвался из рук Игнатуса и кинулся к своей нетронутой книге, жадно её схватил, всего на пару мгновений опередив своего хозяина, который, закрыв Глаз Агамотто, тоже подошел к ней. На последнюю исписанную страницу они взглянули уже вдвоём.

— Игнатус, чернильницу и перо мне, — распорядился Стивен, оценив способ, каким были сделаны записи на пожелтевшей бумаге.

Метнувшись к ближайшему столу, Игнатус принёс просимое.

Стивен макнул перо в чернильницу и посмотрел на Плащ.

— Держи крепко.

Неровным из-за трясущихся пальцев почерком он медленно вывел одну фразу:

**Считать наказание от Совета мастеров завершенным, клеймо — недействительным ввиду примерного и достойного поведения Плаща левитации.**

А после поставил дату и подписался: « _мастер Стивен Стрэндж_ ». 

Едва Стивен отдал подержать книгу с невысохшими чернилами Игнатусу, Плащ кинулся к нему — своему любимому хозяину — на шею и стиснул изо всех немаленьких сил.

— Ну, будет, будет тебе, — сдавленно проговорил Стивен, не пытаясь, однако, вырваться, и даже сам его неловко обнял. — Прости, что не сделал этого раньше, Плащ.

«Хозя-я-я-яин…»

На лицах зрителей — даже у Вонга — расцвели довольные улыбки.

Наобнимавшись вдоволь, Плащ гордо опустился ему на плечи и поднял воротник, как и полагается приличному и очень счастливому артефакту. Стивен же посмотрел на живописную группу наблюдающих за ним людей.

— Извиняться не буду, раскаиваться тоже, — твёрдо заявил он. — И Глаз Агамотто не верну. Я прочёл о нём всё, что сумел найти, он меня слушается, а значит, я вполне могу пользоваться им. Верно, Плащ?

Плащ согласно качнул воротником.

Мастера выразительно переглянулись, не комментируя его слова, а потом расступились, чтобы пропустить вперёд Старейшину.

— Что ж, доктор Стрэндж, мастер Агамотто создал великую вещь, которая действительно слушается вас в любых — и больших, и маленьких делах. Не каждому магу так повезло.

— Да… верно… — нестройным хором подтвердили другие мастера.

— Думаю, вам, как моему преемнику, Глаз Агамотто поможет ещё не раз. Удачи на новой должности!

Развернувшись, он неспешно ушел. Стивен проводил его с усмешкой на лице, потом хмыкнул ещё громче и в итоге засмеялся. Искренне и от души. Глядя на него, смеяться начали и другие мастера.

— Преемником… скажете тоже… — качая головой, пробормотал он. — Шутник...

— Из тебя получится достойный Верховный Чародей, — громко сообщил Вонг под согласное кивание других мастеров.

Друг за другом они потянулись к выходу из библиотеки. Стивен же, глядя в спину Вонгу, смеяться резко перестал.

— Э-э… я не понял: в каком смысле «получится»?

Повернуться к нему никто даже не подумал.

— Подождите! Так это была не шутка?! – в голосе Стивена зазвучали панические нотки, но мастера продолжили путь, весело общаясь между собой.

— **ВОНГ**!


End file.
